A Walk Through the Park
by Hollow Panda
Summary: Even though the past is behind her, that doesn't mean some things won't come back to hunt Lightning. Can Light handle it on her own, or will she need help from a certain huntress? Rated M for later chapters. -Revised-
1. Family Matters

The sun was setting over the lake, casting a warm glow in the atmosphere. The air shifted, causing the leaves to dance along the cotton candy sky. The land was covered with vast green nature as far as the eyes can see. A beautiful sight, indeed. The only sound that could be heard was coming from the woman, laying on the grass, humming with content.

Many would think the fair lady was fast asleep, but few knew it not to be true. Lightning Farron would never sleep in such a peaceful place as this, no, not when her mind was going a mile a minute. Relaxation was just a foreign word to her.

The stoic soldier was never one to pout, instead, she would leave to re-evaluate the situation. The situation troubling the young woman was between her sister and herself. It wasn't the first argument between the two, and it wasn't going to be their last. Usually, their disagreements would last a few minutes, only when it involved work or Snow, did it last more than a few hours.

Lightning's baby sister, Serah, was set to marry her boyfriend. Being the primary caretaker, Lightning was surprised to learn that Serah would no longer be living under her roof, but that of Snow's. It wasn't the nature of the move, no, that was to be expected; it was the timing of the move.

Soon after Vanille and Fang came back from their extended vacation, Serah decided she would "sacrifice" her room to the two Pulsians so they can all live comfortably. It might have sat well with Light, had she not been living in a five bedroom house. There was plenty of space, Serah just used the two Oerba natives as an excuse.

xXx

"My sister just walked in the front door, we'll talk about this another time." Lightning hushed into the phone before closing it and placing it back into her coat pocket. It was an unknown number, though that didn't mean she didn't know who she was talking to.

The soldier walked out of her bedroom on the second floor, turning to head down the stairs. booted feet padded across the carpet to head towards the kitchen, where her sister was. Meanwhile, Fang and Vanille sat peacefully on the sofa, getting adjusted to the television set Lightning recently purchased. Once she stepped foot into the kitchen, Light instantly felt the atmosphere change, as if something bad were to happen.

"How was school?" Lightning asked the moment Serah looked her way, acknowledging her presence. She watched the excitement in Serah's eyes at her question, appreciating the effort put in to being more involved with her life. It was something Lightning's been working on since the ex L'cie got her sister back, being there.

"It was great. I managed to finish my project early and I think I can get Vanille enrolled in my class after she takes the placement test, the teacher said the close off date isn't until next week." The younger Farron said while going back to her task at hand, making dinner. Lightning leaned against the door, watching her little sister's nurturing side come to light.

Growing up, Serah took on the motherly roles while Light took the more masculine jobs, like housework and job hunting. It wasn't easy but they made it work.

No matter what time of day Lightning got in from her patrols, she always had a hot meal waiting for her. Many of those times, she had walked in on the student, sleeping peacefully on the sofa with her homework spread across the coffee table. It was obvious that she waited for her sister to come home.

Though the soldier appreciated the gesture, she didn't like the idea of the girl losing sleep or becoming distracted at school. It wasn't like she was strict, she just didn't want Serah to resort to the same solutions she had many years ago.

She was absent-mindedly staring at Serah's backside while she reached for the cream on the bottom shelf. It wasn't until she noticed something in her back pocket, did she realize what she was staring at. Shaking the image from her mind, she cleared her throat before asking about it.

"What's the key for?"

Serah turned her head to see what Lightning was talking about. She saw the confusion on her face before realization flashed in her eyes. Her hand went to her back pocket, pulling out a set of keys.

"Oh, these? They're the key to Snow's apartment." She answered, moving over to the stove to stir the pasta.

Light made a face at the mention of Serah's boyfriend. "What? Did that idiot leave them here again?"

"Well, I figured, since I'm marrying that _'idiot,' _I might as well move in." Serah said slowly. It was no more but a whisper, but she knew her sister's hearing was anything but bad.

Lightning heard Serah perfectly clear, there was just no way in hell she was going to let that happen.

"No."

"I wasn't asking." Serah grumbled before turning around to face the woman.

"What was that?" The soldier asked, catching the way her sister rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms, not liking where this was headed in the slightest.

"But Lig-" She tried again, hoping her sister has a change of heart before they get loud.

Lightning pushed off the door before ending Serah's sentence with another no. She was starting to get frustrated with the woman's persistence. She narrowed her eyes before placing her hand on her hip, waiting for her to say something. Serah would have none of that though, giving Lightning a glare of her own.

The silence lasted a few moments, as if they were having a conversation between their stares. Serah was the first to crack, haven't not practiced the Farron glare as long as the other one had. "Light, you're making this a bigger deal than what it is.."

"A bigger deal? Serah, you're leaving! It's not like there isn't enough room for them." Lightning said from the doorway, watching as her sister flinched from her tone. She didn't care who heard, this loser was coming in between her family.

The debate quickly turned into an argument, either side neglecting an understanding.

"Lightning, it isn't like I'm leaving permanently. You know I'm not going anywhere." Serah tried to reason, seemingly calmer than moments ago.

"You're right, you're just going to produce that idiot's spawn." She spat, words laced with venom and disgust. She never thought of what she said until it was too late. She spoke out of anger, from the hurt, she never meant to insult her sister's unborn children.

The hurt in Serah's eyes was enough to make Light look away. She tried to level her breathing, get her emotions under control. After another moment of silence, a sigh filed the room, neither knowing what else to say. The sound of the front door opening and closing jolted Serah, snapping her attention to the now empted spot in front of her.

_Claire._

xXx

Alert to the sounds around her, Lightning waited for the disturbance that would be the death of her. Suddenly, a long double-bladed spear made itself a home, a breath away from her pinkette's head. She could hear the chuckle from the tanned woman making her way to her peaceful paradise.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss sunshine"

"Not now, Fang."

"Still mad then, yeah?" Fang asked before occupying the patch of grass next to her battle partner. All she got for an answer was a groan, signifying the true annoyance to such questions.

Neither fighter said a word, just comfortable in each other's presence. Lightning almost thought differently about her reaction towards Fang earlier. Almost.

"Ya know? For what its worth, I might have done the same for Vanille. I sure as hell wouldn't want her shacking with Hope. I mean, yeah he's a good kid but still-"

"Fang.." Lightning spared her friend from babbling, knowing she was trying her best and was already thankful for her attempt.

"No Light, let me finish. You have to know he isn't gonna hurt her, he's not brain-dead, just stupid. And yeah she isn't gonna live under your roof no more, but look at it as a test to your relationship. Show her you can go the distance for her, nothing bad can come from this. And if all else fails, you still got me." Fang said from her spot next to the woman.

Lightning jerked her head to look at Fang, shocked by the genuine concern and care in those jade eyes. Taking a moment to let the words sink in, Light found the insight in her friend's short speech surprising.

"Thanks" Light said with a small smile on her face. Fang turned on her side, head supported by her arm before meeting the soldier's eyes. The happiness reached her eyes when she smiled brightly.

"Anytime, sunshine"

_Serah, I'll make things right_


	2. Gettin' Some Exercise

A/N

So here's the deal, I got inspired to post something, and I didn't think out a plot or anything. If anyone had any ideas, please share. If not, I'll think of one eventually. anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

A sweet scent filled the air, awakening pores and taste buds alike. The smell better than any alarm. The aroma of something exotic, wild, untamable. Something not of this world. Lightning seeped into consciousness thinking the same thing, though, not in so many words. One thing that can be described with all four words.

Fang.

Her exotic complexion, her wild mane, her untamable spirit, and her breathtaking eyes that are completely out of this world. It's wasn't uncommon for the warrior to be the first thing on her mind, not as of late anyway. Since that day in the park, Light couldn't think of anything but Fang, so much so that, Serah had moved out two weeks ago.

True to her word, Fang had been there. The huntress hadn't left Light alone in her thoughts until sleep made itself known. All the while, Lightning couldn't figure out why Fang _cared_ so much or tried so hard. It was almost as if she wanted something more, hoped even.

The knock on the door startled Lightning, remembering the others in the house besides herself, she granted them access.

"Lightning?" A chipper voice sounded in her room.

"did you need something?"

"No, just letting you know breakfast is ready."

"Thank you. I'll be down in a minute, Vanille." Lightning smiled at the petite redhead. She watched as she skipped from the room, reminding her of Serah.

_Serah._

Though she hasn't argued with her little sister since that day, she still felt a string of guilt for the things she said. She never got the chance to apologize, never liking the idea of saying sorry for being honest. She was trying to be better for Serah, but it wasn't easy opening up to people, or admitting when you screwed up. It just wasn't her forte.

xXx

"Is sunshine awake yet?" Fang asked her sister when she heard her entering the room. The older woman was busy setting the table for the three of them. Once she placed the last of the silverware, she turned to face her housemate. "Well?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah she's awake." Vanille said while taking her seat at the table.

Fang walked to the fridge, opting for orange juice instead of coffee. She poured herself and the little one a glass before taking a seat herself.

Since Serah moved out, the Gran Pulse natives took up the job of making breakfast, or at least Vanille did. Fang always chose to make fresh coffee, knowing that's why Lightning liked best. They sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for the other member to join them. minutes passed before Fang decided to go get Light herself. She stood from her seat and began heading towards the stairs. looking to the top to gauge her journey, Fang stopped short.

Standing at the top, was the pink haired beauty. Dressed in shorts that showed of her long legs, and a tank top that revealed her slender neck and shoulders. Lightning's hair must have still been wet from the shower if her see-through shirt was any indication. Fang had never seen the woman in such an outfit. It was breathtaking.

Fang had never thought of the woman sexually. Yes, Lightning was attractive, but Fang was always able to appreciate beauty. Not once has the thought of that nifty body convulsing under her crossed Fang's mind, or the thought of those long, smooth legs wrapped around her head while she showed the soldier just what it felt like to be _wanted._

The sound of Lightning clearing her throat brought Fang back to reality.

"And what do I owe these honors to?" Asked Fang as the angel started descending from heaven. She heard Light release a chuckle, so low, you'd swear it was a sound of disgust.

"Laundry day."

xXx

"So I've been thinking," Fang started to grab Lightning's attention. They had been sitting in the living room, Fang and herself, since breakfast ended a few hours ago. Lightning looked over the top of her book to let the huntress know she heard.

"How about we go to the gym? I mean, I haven't had a decent fight since the fal'cie and I'll be damned if Snow gave you a challenge." Fang stood from the seat across from hers, showing how ready she was. Light pondered the idea for a moment, debating if she should take Fang on her offer.

"I don't see the harm in that, let me just get my gunbla-"

"No can do, sunshine. You gotta leave your weapon, we're doing this hand to hand." Fang insisted while cracking her knuckles.

If there was one thing Lightning never had without her, it would be her gunblade. It was like pants to her, without it, she felt naked. _But, if I will shut her up,_ "fine."

xXx

The Guardian Crops Headquarters was as wide as it was far. they're weren't even at the steps but Fang could judge it just from the people around them. Walking behind Lightning, she got a prefect view to everything, from the soldiers to the landscape, everything was uptight. _That explains a lot._

Now inside, Fang waited for Light to check them in. "Lieutenant!" Fang heard someone call. Looking around, she noticed the young man making his way over. Finally stopping in front of the girls, the man snapped to the sharpest salute.

"Sir!" He shouted, eyes front and centered.

"At ease, Johnson." Lightning stated. Instantly, Fang saw the soldier relax. Fang felt an ounce of jealousy. Light treating the man as a human instead of some, some, _pest._

"Lieutenant, the Colonel wants to see you. Said it was about your transition." The Sargent said, as if in a casual conversation with his Lieutenant.

"Right, but could you do me a favor, Mark? Show Fang to the gym, make sure she's acquainted with everything." Light said while walking away. She didn't wait for an answer knowing he would jump at the opportunity to be alone with the warrior.

Fang watched the way the woman's hips swayed when she walked. Lightning had changed into some work out clothes she found in her room before leaving the house this afternoon. She was wearing a tight v-neck, looking as if she long since outgrown the clothing article. She was also wearing form-fitting shorts, perfect for the woman's speed and agility.

When Mark spoke up, Fang realized that he was already to, what she assumed, was the west wing. "So, you're the infamous Fang, huh?"

"Yea, what about it?" She asked with a bit of a bite, not liking the idea of having been talked about behind her back.

"Nothing, just that I heard you're the only one that can keep Lieutenant's hunger satisfied." The soldier said with a obivous smirk on his face.

curiosity got the better of Fang, causing her to raise an eyebrow. She watched the smirk on his face grow when she looked at her tour guide. "what hunger?"

"all of them." He said with glee.

xXx

Lightning stopped in front of the door, The Colonel, written in the glass. Before she could knock, fist only seconds away from meeting mahogany, the door was yanked open.

"Lightning," the man said, easing once realizing he wouldn't have to get the woman himself.

"Colonel, sir" she said, raising her arm to salute. The Colonel grabbed said arm and pulled her into his room. Closing the door behind him, he looked at her and smiled.

"Colonel, you want-"

"Now, now, Lightning. You don't have to keep the pleasantries up for me. But yes I wanted to discuss your transition to active duty." the man said before taking his seat at his desk. Lightning stood in front of the desk, watching as the man debated on wording the statement.

"I want you to take a little more time before your request is granted."

The shook was visible, there was no way she could wait longer. _More time? It's been two years!_ "But si- Amoda-"

"No buts, Lightning. Your sister is getting married in a few months, how would she feel if her maid of honor, her only family, missed it because of work," Amodar walked from around his desk to stand in front of his friend. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he continued,

"I'm not saying no, I'm saying give it another six months. Live a little, go out, have fun. Hell, get a boyfriend. Just take a break." Lightning looked at the man, never quite understanding his way of thinking. For as long as she knew her superior, he never treated her as if she was a soldier, but as if she was his daughter.

_Maybe he's right. _She was silently agreeing with the man, it wasn't like she didn't have things to do. She could spend the time getting to know the people who were living with her, opening up more to a certain brunette. She just had to get a few things off of her chest first and use this time carefully.

If she wasn't careful, Lightning knew she would very well blow her only chance given.

xXx

Fang was focusing on her one-on-one match with Mr. punching bag in front of her. Her punches packed the anger of someone who wish there was a person in front of her. The people around her watched as the woman's grunts got louder and louder, it was easy to see that they were beginning to fear the woman. Fang was surprised when her fist was caught by the very person she was meant to fight.

"How about you save some of your energy for the real fight, yeah?" Lightning jokingly mocked, answering the own Oerban's accent. The question never needed in answer, so Fang didn't give one.

The warrior followed her opponent to the ring, each taking their own side of the squared platform. Neither started in the offense, deciding to wait for the first move.

As if on cue, Lightning took to her namesake and darted towards the warrior. Starting with a right jab that was easily caught, Lightning went for a kick to Fang's midsection. Being one step ahead, Fang caught Light's left leg under her shoulder, smirking at the idea of Light being predictable.

"Gonna have to try harder than that, sunshine" Fang provoked, trying to get under Light's skin.

Light tsked and used Fang's hold as lavage, kicking of the ground and bringing her right leg down hard. The back of her shin caught Fang on her neck, dragging her forward.

Due to the pain, Fang released her hold on the faster girl, so that she could break her fall. As soon as she stood straight, a fist came towards her jaw. Being the stronger on out of the two, Fang caught the woman by her wrist and yanked her forward, putting her into a choke hold.

Lightning reacted fast, her elbow connecting with Fang's ribs multiple times, each one having more power than the one before. The moment the hold around her neck loosened, Light twisted out and away from the huntress before whipping the sweat from her brow. Catching her breath, she waited for her opponent to attack.

The smirk on Fang's face grew, it had been awhile since she had this much fun, that's for sure. Fang's leg snaked out locking behind Light's leg and pulling her forward. As soon as the younger girl started falling, a fist attacked her stomach, knocking the air straight from her lungs.

Light was shocked, she forgot how much stronger Fang was compared to her, or Snow even. She had to think of a plan quick before the woman had too much of an advantage. She just prayed she was fast enough to not screw up the opportunity when it presented itself. She knew she only had one chance, if she was short by a second, it would cost her a lot more than just the battle.

Even throughout their journey, their matches always had the same rules. Anything goes, first person to pass out, tap out, or land on their back, loses. It was easy, it was simple, it was quick. It was how Lightning was going to win.

Lightning straightened, thinking of a way to bring this match to an end. Before she could move, Fang was behind her, locking her arms around her own, making them useless. She could feel Fang's breath on her neck, hear the grin on her face. "Like being dominated, Light?" She whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. The reaction to Fang's close proximity was more surprising than the words themself. The reaction to the reaction? Light's head snapping up, accidentally smacking Fang's jaw, making the woman bite her tongue.

_It's now or never._

Though she didn't like winning this way, Lightning swung her leg behind Fang's, bucking it from it's locked position, causing the huntress' concentration to break. Using her weight, she fell backwards, pushing Fang towards the ground. "what the-" was all that Light heard before Fang's back had a nice introduction to the concrete platform.

Adrenaline running on empty for both of the woman, the loud shouts suddenly making them aware of their surroundings. Lightning's whole platoon, and a few others, all cheered for their lieutenant over the surprising win.

Breathing heavily, Lightning climbed out of the ring, ignoring the high fives offered to her by her team. She was hot and sticky for more than one reason, though she tried to deny her lust the satisfaction of her body's reaction. There was no way in hell she would want that woman to slam her back against a wall, showing special attention to the sweet spot on her neck. No way she wanted to rack her nails through the woman's hair, pulling her back by her luscious locks and attacking her lips with enough force, she could her the woman's moans, whose body her legs were wrapped around. Another shiver ran through her, this time, accompanied by a grunt.

Lightning decided that a shower was in order. A nice, long, cold shower.

* * *

A/N

First time writing a fight scene, I'm not proud of it but, what are ya gonna do? I probably made a lot of mistakes, as soon as I get a computer, I'll fix them. Tell me what ya think :D


	3. Such a Confusing Thought

A/N

Here goes another chapter in the same day, reviews really do make you write faster. I'd like to think **KeeepSmiling**, **Dreamers95**, and **FalconTytus **for reviewing and helping me with my mistakes. Hopefully, this one is a lot better, I'm trying something different for a change. Enjoy :)

* * *

It was a quiet night, the only noise being the tv set in front of the sofa and the occasional laughter from the girls watching. It was a romantic comedy, girl dates guy, guy dumps girl, girl takes his dog and dyes him pink. Serah stopped by expecting to find her sister. After discovering that Light was with Fang, Vanille and her decided to make it a movie night.

They had been watching movies, eating popcorn, and drinking soda for the past four hours. Each movie made them laugh, cry, and want revenge. the only time they moved was during movie intermissions. They had just started the movie, opting for something funnier. Right when the girl slammed the door close in the movie, the front door to their house opened.

"Light, come on" Fang said, following behind a, still, very angry Lightning into the house. Vanille instantly hit mute on the remote, deciding this fight would be more entertaining.

"Just leave me alone." Light said, stopping to put her jacket on the coat rack.

"I didn't mean anything by it." Fang tried again, desperately searching for forgiveness.

"You meant every word and we both know it." Light glared. Passion burned in her crystal blue eyes, secretly challenging the woman to make a move. Fang accepted and took a step closer to the stoic woman, inches from her face.

"And if I did, would it be so terrible?"

**WHAM**

One moment, Light's fist made contact with Fang's cheek, the next moment, her bedroom door slammed shut.

Vanille ran to her sister's side, checking to see if she was okay. Serah watched from the couch, debating if she should give her sister time to cool off.

"Well, isn't she just a ray of sunshine" Fang stated before walking past Vanille to get ice for her cheek.

xXx

"So, you're saying that Light won, but because of what you said, she got mad?" Serah leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen. After hearing the whole situation, Vanille and Serah's grin grew by the second.

"Yea. She was fine till I said it, next thing I knew, a stick got shoved up her ass. You know, that sister of yours sure is hardheaded." Fang said from her spot at the table. She watched as Vanille shared eye contact with Serah before Vanille questioned her.

"Start over, from the veerrryyy beginning'"

"We walked in, she got called by someone, She asked _Mark_ to take me to the gym, she came in, we fought, she won, the crowd cheered and she left." Fang exhaled, making her story a run-on sentence.

She watched as Serah drummed her fingers along the counter. Realization crossed her face, followed by surprise.

"Wait. Mark Johnson? Medium built, brown hair, kind of reminds you of that guy on Dear John?"

"Yea, little punk couldn't keep his eyes off her." Fang said with a hint of jealousy. the tone itself caused Vanille's head to jerk up.

"What you talk about?"

"He called me the 'infamous Fang' for satisfying sunshine's needs."

Serah and Vanille made eye contact once more, the grins growing slightly wider. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is goin' on here?" Fang said, annoyed about being out of the loop.

"We might know why Light overreacted." Vanille spoke from across Fang. She could see the confusion written on the older woman's face. "Well, is anyone gonna tell me?"

"Well, no, but that's because we don't know for sure. I'm gonna go talk to Cla-Light." Serah announced before leaving the Pulsians alone.

"Well, that was weird." The sisters said in unison.

xXx

Lightning sat in her bed, triple checking her gunblade for any scratches. She had been polishing her weapon, deciding it was better than to pace. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why, how Fang got to her so bad today. It wasn't what she said that got to her, but how she herself reacted, or better, how her body reacted.

Yes, Fang flirted with her, but it was just in Fang's nature. S_he didn't mean anything by it, right?_ it was like fire and ice, Light would hide, Fang would find her. She would hit her, Fang would hug her, she would insult her, Fang would complement her. In the end, Fang was always there for her, always holding her together. She just couldn't understand why she wanted her to do exactly what Fang said, dominate her.

There was a knock in the door, causing a groan to slip past the soldier's lips. She laid flat on her bed, placing her gunblade across her chest.

"Fang, I don't feel like talking rig-"

"Claire..?"

The sound of her name mixed with Serah's voice through the door made Light jump. In no time, the door was pulled open and her arms wrapped tightly around her little sister. She had no idea her sister came over, completely oblivious of her presence earlier. Lightning took a deep inhale, senses filling with strawberry scented shampoo. "I missed you." she said, though it was muffled because of Serah's hair.

"I missed you too." She whispered, remembering they were still in the hallway. She took a step back from Light before walking into the room. Once Lightning closed the door, Serah started in,

"So, is hitting on girls your new thing?" Serah asked, paying close attention to her sister's body language.

Her heart skipped a beat, her breath caught in her throat, and her eyes widen. _How could she...but wait,_ "W-what?" Lightning asked, flabbergasted.

Serah started to giggle, "I mean, you did just punch Fang."

She watched her sister visibly relax, checking off her mental list before going to the next one.

"Oh." Light let out a sigh before walking to her bed, taking a seat. Serah spun on her heel, not allowing time to think,

"Unless you do that too, in which case, it's fine."

"Serah!"

"Hey, I'm just saying love is love, I don't judge." Serah said with a shrug, before taking the spot next to Light. _check._

The soldier made a noise before muttering, "Nice to know I have your approval."

"So you do love Fang?" Serah asked, excitement in every word.

"What? No, I didn't say that."

"But you didn't not say it."

"Huh?" Confusion started setting in.

"I'm just saying, Fang is a great girl."

"I never said she wasn't,"

"So you agree? Fang is a great girl?"

"I mean, I guess?" Light's head began to pound.

"Come on, Claire, there has to be something you like about her?"

"Who ever said I liked her?"

"Didn't we just discuss this?"

"Serah," Lightning said, looking for a break from the twenty-one questions. She let out a sigh before trying to speak again.

"Will you at least think about it?" Curious Serah asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"There's nothing to think about."

"Well then, think about thinking about it."

"You've been around Vanille too long,"

"Lightning," Serah gasped and started smacking her sister's shoulder. by the fourth hit, Light caught her hand pulling her into a hug.

They stayed like that, hugging, for what felt like hours. Only when there was a knock on the door, did the sisters untangled themselves.

There was another knock, followed by a request, "Sunshine, can we talk?" Lightning looked down, gauging her sister's reaction. "It's okay, Light. I should get going anyway, Snow's probably worried." Serah stood up after kissing her sister good night.

She opened the door, surprising Fang. "I didn't know you were still here, I can wait till-" Serah cut her off, insisting it was alright and wished her a goodnight as well.

After leaving the older women to work out their problems, Serah walked away with a smile.

_This is going to be fun._


	4. Just a Normal Saturday

A/N

Ello! First, I'd like to thank **Dreamers95**, **KeeepSmiling**, and **FalconTytus** for reviewing, also my anons. Just a heads up: Some things may not make sense, but it might be part of the plot, you never know ;) On with the story!

* * *

One would never take for granted something they loved, actually, they embrace it. Some examples you ask? Having your dog, or cat, greet you the moment you step foot in your home. Being stuck in the rain, but having your best friend pick you up. Waking up in your own bed, with your own blanket, on your own pillow.

Fang had none of those.

Something felt...off. Her neck hurt, if not from yesterday, then from the position it was in. Her back was sore, almost as if there was a bar going across it. Her butt felt like she sat for hours in the same spot. If it wasn't for the peace and quiet, Fang would have sworn she slept on a park bench.

She slowly opened her eyes, blurred vision clearing. She stared at the ceiling, wondering why the shapes are different. "This isn't my room..." She breathed, flipping through pages of memory, hoping to find the piece to the puzzle.

"I know, it's mine." A husky voice reached her ears, causing her heart to drop. As a hunter, natural instincts took over.

xXx

"I'm telling you Serah, something is going on with them." Vanille whispered. She was on the phone with her best friend, recalling the moments of last night.

"After she went in there, she stayed...No, I didn't hear anything. Maybe they-"

"Etro, Light! What the hell!" Fang yelled from the other room.

"And it begins. Serah, I'll have to call you back." Vanille said before hanging up to check on the women.

The sight she walked in on was funny enough to laugh, though she tried to suppress it.

Fang had Lightning in a full body lock, legs intertwined, arms pulled back; but what was funnier, was how Light managed to press her gunblade into Fang's throat, ready to fire at any moment.

"Your first reaction to waking up is putting someone in a hold?" Lightening grunted, though surprisingly calm.

"No my first reaction is to protect the people I care about!" Fang's thick accent sounded throughout the house.

"Then let me go!"

"Not till you move your gun from my throat!"

Laughter could be heard through the room, causing dual heads to look for the source. Vanille was sitting on the floor, holding her stomach from laughing too hard.

"You guys...too funny...Fang's accent...Light's tone...oww" Vanille tried catching her breath, their arguing was too much for her.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Fang raised her eyebrow, questioning her little sister's outburst.

"Your accent is thicker in the morning." Lightning said once Fang finally let go. She stretched before rolling on the bed, stopping on her side. She muttered something about sleeping a few more hours.

Vanille sat there, mouth hanging low. She couldn't help but to glance from Fang to Light, then back to her sister. It was as if she was trying to connect the dots, only problem was, they had no numbers.

Once Fang laid back down though, Vanille finally figured it out. Jumping to her feet, she ran out of the room, ignoring her sister's request to close the door.

_I have got ta tell Serah_

xXx

She moaned, loving the warmth wrapped around her. She felt safe and protected. If she could, Light would stay in this exact spot until work. She snuggled, hoping to get heat from the source. Once the warmth tighten its hold, she released a sigh. _Or maybe still Serah needs me._

Testing the theory, Light replayed her sister's voice, calling her name. The voice kept going in her head, like an alarm, it got louder and louder until...

"Claire!"

Lightning's eyes snapped open, taking a look around. She tried to get up, tried to meet her sister before she came in.

"Claire, why are you st-"

_Fuck_

Serah, Lightning's baby sister, just walked in on her. In bed. With another woman.

She watched with horror as the younger Farron eyed her and Fang. Once Serah's eyes made contact with hers, Light realized just what kind of situation she was in. _Should have gotten up the first time._

Prying strong Yun arms from around her torso, Lightning climbed out of her bed, walking straight into her adjacent bathroom. Serah followed with hot pursuit. The moment the door closed, Serah's mouth opened,

"What the hell was that? I said think about it, not jump her the first chance you got!" Serah hissed out, shocked by her sister's behavior.

"First, watch your mouth. Second, I didn't do anything with Fang. She fell asleep on the floor and I was too tired to move her." Lightning justified, hoping it would satisfy her sister's curiosity.

"That's okay for the first time, but going back to sleep and cuddling with her."

"What do you want me to say, Serah? It was nothing. It meant nothing." Lightning busied herself, avoiding eye contact.

"Because of you or her?" Serah asked, causing the woman in question to finally meet her glaze. Light prayed to Etro for a way out. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Uh? Light?" Fang called, hoping it wasn't a battlefield in there.

Light exhaled, silently thanking Fang for her timing.

"We'll finish this later." Serah mouthed, she swung the door open and stormed past Fang.

"Uh, did I miss something? She asked, watching Serah's retreating form.

xXx

The house was full, people chatting and playing games of all sorts. The kitchen packed with chiefs, cooking for their guest. The neighbors would think the residents were college students by the noise being made. From the outside, the house looked like they were celebrating. From the inside, it was a normal dinner with the family.

The gang of ex-L'Cie decided they would have dinner once a week, seeing as they can never get a group to hang out unless planned in advance. Snow decided it would be every Saturday, being everyone's day off. In the kitchen was Lightning and Vanille, cooking all the sides for the evening. Outside stood Snow and Sazh, choosing to use the grill for the meats. The rest of the group was in the living room, setting the table for the night ahead of them.

As Hope collected the tableware and Fang did all the heavy lifting, Serah organized everything. The latter two have avoided talking to each other, fear of saying the wrong thing. Hope suddenly realized the tension in the air as he looked from the two women. "I'm just, gonna check on the steaks." He announced before quickly slipping pass the sliding glass doors.

"Wat did I do?" Fang asked the moment the door closed, finally breaking the silence.

Serah placed the spoon down, then placed her hand on her hip. "What are your intentions with my sister?" She asked, giving the signature 'Farron glare'.

"What?" Fang stared, confused by the conversation.

"What do you plan to do with Claire?" Serah asked once more, squinting her eyes at the Oerba native.

"Who?" Fang questioned, being more than confused now, not connecting the dots.

"Lightning!"

"Whoa, Sara' calm down. There nothing going on between your sister and I, and even if there were, do you think I'd really hurt Sunshine?" Fang was surprised to say the least. She wasn't expecting Serah to be so...protective.

"If you hurt her, I swear to Etro. You're going to wish you were still crystallized."

Fang didn't realize how close Serah had gotten until she was looking down at her. Just before she was given a chance to reply, Vanille hollered from the kitchen,

"Dinner is served!"

xXx

"I'll meet you guys in the car, I forgot my coat." Snow said, ushering everyone out the front door. Vanille sat outside on the porch with Serah, leaving Fang and Light alone in the house.

Snow walked inside, no trace of the mess, or the girls anywhere. He walked to his fiancé's old room at the end of the hallway, grabbing his jacket off the chair.

Walking towards the foot of the steps, he noticed Light's bedroom door slightly ajar.

"So, when are you telling your sister?" He heard Fang ask.

"I don't know, it's not easy to talk about." Light said, tired from the eventful evening.

"Well, you should tell her, before she finds out the hard way."

"You saw how she acted today to finding you in my bed, you honestly think it's going to be easy telling her?" Light said, voice raising an octave.

"No, but you waiting for her to find out on her own won't do you any good."

"Just..give me time." The soldier said after a minute. Snow was frozen in his spot behind his soon to-be sister-in-law's door, unbeknownst to them of his findings. One thing was for sure, what ever it was, Serah was not to know.

* * *

A/N

Just a few questions,

Would you like a longer chapter, and slower updates? Or shorter chapters and a faster update? More detail or less talking? Or I can try to balance them out. You can let me know in your reviews :)


	5. I Just Wanted to Play

A/N

So, it's been awhile, but I have a good excuse, I moved :) Anyway, this has(I hope) a lot more detail than the last chapters, and less talking. Also, I want to think everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite the story. I hope this chapter will make up for my lateness, enjoy!

* * *

The week went by fast, only stopping on Saturday when the family came over. The cool weather alerting others of the fast approaching winter. Although winter was the most beautiful time of year, Fang particularly loved autumn for one reason, hunting season.

It has been years since she last hunted. She woke from stasis a month and a half ago, but she's been asleep for two years. _Two years too long, if ya ask me. _She made a permanent residence with the soldier, being agreed that Light would take her when she woke up.

She had just woken up from stasis, being in the hospital for three days in a semi-coma. Fang liked to think of it as a thaw time. The first thing she saw when she woke up was Snow. He had come after work and called the rest when she asked about them. Light said that after a poll she would be the one to take her in. Fang would later learn that no such poll was given. Fang didn't understand why she would lie about it, but then again, she didn't care to know. She was grateful nonetheless.

But now, Fang just wanted to leave. Today seemed like the prefect Sunday morning for a hunt.

Her sister was out with Serah, planning the last of the wedding. It was another seven weeks until the event was to start. Vanille and Serah had to make sure the last of the preparations were ready, like food, decorations, etc. Traditionally, the parents of the bride were supposed to pay for everything, while the husband paid for the honeymoon. Being as Lightning was Serah's only living guardian, she paid for the wedding alone.

Snow had insisted in helping Light pay, but she refused. Turns out, she had money saved for both Serah's tuition and wedding. Apparently, the military only pays the best for the best.

Speaking of the soldier, she was on a mission at the moment. Leaving after dinner the night before, Light wasn't due back until Wednesday. She had explained to the others that it was a standard escorting mission. Her and Mark, who Fang recently found out was Lightning's right hand man, assigned to her by the general himself, would be transporting prisoners to another jailhouse. Apparently, Light was considered a high priority to the military, or at least one of their super weapons. The only thing that troubled Fang, was the fact Light would be alone with Mark.

It wasn't that Fang didn't like Mark, she just wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him. Since Fang met him, she had this weird feeling about him. Something just wasn't...right.

As Fang prepared herself for the long day, she couldn't help to think about the absent woman. Granted, she hadn't been able to think about much when she was around the Cocoonian, but still. Last week, Fang would have never thought she would be this close to Lightning. At times she wondered if she was as close to Light as Serah was, if not closer. She shook her head, ridding her mind of the pinkette. _Don't need distractions, that's how you get yourself killed._

Double checking her mental list, she made sure she had everything she needed. Fang set out for a hunt of a lifetime.

xXx

"I don't know, something just isn't adding up." Serah stroked her chin, wondering if they missed something.

"I know Fang, she wouldn't keep something like this." Vanille piped in, sounding as cheerful as always.

The woman sat, side by side, surrounded by scattered papers. They were looking at dresses, picking out what the wedding party was going to wear. the party itself consisted of Lightning, Vanille, Lebreau, and NORA's Yuj. She would have picked Fang, but Snow asked her to be his groomsman. They had joked over a few beers one night about how nice Fang would look in a tux. He said she would be 'an example of the color scheme', colors being blue and brown.

At the time, Fang laughed, jokingly saying that it was the wildest idea yet. Only a few weeks later, did she give a direct answer. She said she felt honored that he thought of her enough to ask, making her the first groomsman, followed by Hope and Maqui. Gadot agreed to be the best man the moment they announced the engagement.

"Maybe we're reading too much into it." Said Serah, after she ran through all possibilities. "I mean, maybe Claire and Fang are just friends."

They continued to flip through the catalogs, commenting on the different dress styles. Both girls had a long night ahead of them.

xXx

It was a nice, calm day, trees almost as tall as buildings. The wind blew, adding a nice touch to nature itself. Birds flocked in the sky, in perfect harmony. An alarming howl. A predatory growl. A sharp blade grazing against a threatening claw.

Kain's lance pierced the flesh of a Uridimmu. The beastly mutt whimpered in pain, gurgling on its own blood. Fang pulled the lance out, crimson liquid splashing on the rocks nearby.

"stubborn mutt, don't know how to go down with out a fight, yeah?" Fang said to no one in particular.

She continued to walk around, stopping every now and again to kill some of the bigger danger. As a hunter, sound was key, along with balance. Listen to the sounds of nature, noise of animals, shouts of quiet. Balance each step, think light, walk with grace. Just like a soldier.

Lightning.

The woman was the definition of grace, elegance, and beauty. Alert, sharp, loyal, like a soldier. Like her namesake, Lightning was fast, destructive, and accurate. Unlike lightning though, she would almost always strike twice, like Fang's jaw.

The sound of a twig breaking reminded Fang of her past time. With a flip that would have made Light proud, Fang landed on top of a wyvern, quickly ending his suffering from the fight she forgot she was having. _Stay focus Fang,_

xXx

They were driving down a long road, talking about family. They knew the route like the back of their hands, having drove it a few times in the past few months. It was Mark's turn to drive, with Lightning sitting in the passenger seat. They were to transport a group of prisoners from one jail to another, the new one having less protection. Since the criminals had less than a year of lockdown, they earned the right to be trusted.

"I mean, from what I've seen, this Fang woman should be able to handle herself. She was fighting fair against you." Driving with both hands, Mark glanced to his partner to gauge a reaction.

"Between you and I, she's a hell of a lot stronger than I am, I'm talking, able to take on a behemoth singlehandedly. Even so, I still worry about her." She responded. She hadn't looked up at him, afraid he could see the admiration, the loyalty, the lust in her cerulean blue eyes. The last thing she needed to show was a weakness.

xXx

"A-cho!" Fang sneezed, causing her grip to tighten around her spear. She had just encountered a flan, what it was doing in this part of the forest was anyone's guess.

Since she couldn't get her mind into gear, the blob of goo managed to do a number on her, casting a variety of spells. so far, it had managed to cast slow, wound, and deshield. Even though she wasn't at her best, Fang still continued to fight. After some time, she finally got the upper hand and killed the flan, which was hard, considering the fact she didn't have access to her magic source; But, before the flan took its last breath, it used the remaining energy to shoot a poison at the huntress.

Fang hadn't thought to pack potions, thinking she should be safe from spells and serious damage. Now that the poison started to take its effect, she realized what her biggest mistake was. She wandered around the forest, hoping to find anything of use to her. When she came up empty-handed, she gave up hope and decided to go home. But when she turned to leave the woods, someone was watching her a few feet away.

Standing in front of her was the pink haired beauty. Through watery eyes, Fang followed the girl, deeper into the forest, ignoring all of her instincts. They were screaming at her, telling her to snap out of it, to just go home, but she couldn't. Light turned to face her, showing one of her rare smiles, the same one Fang saw just last night before she left with Sargent asswipe. Fang walked to the girl, stopping directly in front of her.

The moment she looked into her eyes, the only thing that came to mind was how much Fang craved the woman in front of her. How much she wanted to look into those crystal blue eyes every morning, and have them be the last thing she saw every night. How much she wanted to touch that soft, pale skin; Wanted to see that rare, yet, beautiful smile. She wanted the soldier to be her one, her only. She wanted Lightning Farron.

What started as admiration and trust, turned into a need. A need that only the girl herself could satisfy. From her personality to her body, Fang wanted everything the woman had to offer.

"I have got to be dreaming," Stated Fang, eyes roaming the flawless face. She reached out, coming into contact with the smooth skin that covered her cheek. She stroked her thumb across the soldier's bottom lip, tracing the outline. Lightning leaned into the touch before laughing softly,

"Dream about me often?"

Fang wondered what would happen if she took the plunge. She looked into Lightning's eyes, giving her time to escape. As she inched her way closer to the prize, her heart pounded in her ears. She glanced out of half-opened lids before soft lips met. She wondered if there was an earthquake or if this was just an earth shattering moment, either way, she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Instantly thinking it was Lightning who hit her, Fang stood and looked for the young woman. In Light's place was a king behemoth. She griped her spear tightly, wincing in pain from the earlier fights. As she tried to put distance between them, the poison spread faster. The more she ran, the more it went through her system.

_I can't think of fighting in my state._ As the behemoth gained on her, Fang ducked behind a tree, trying to think of a plan. She was already numb from the waist down, legs being the first to go. She only think she could do was hide, not being able to think of a sensible plan fast enough.

When the beast ran past her tree, Fang finally spotted the soldier, standing right in the animal's path. _What the hell is she doin' here? _she waved frantically, trying to draw Light's attention to her, or at least the wild animal. She was behind the behemoth and Light was too distracted to notice. Fang forced her legs to work, to run. She wouldn't just stand back and watch, she had to do something.

Fang pulled back her spear, praying it'll hit her mark. She threw her lance, releasing a battle cry as it twirled though the air.

Sure enough, the warrior accuracy was surprisingly dead on. The lance landed in the beast's neck, causing him to stop altogether. He searched for the person responsible, growing angrier by the second. He began running around, mainly in circles, knocking down trees. He was trying to draw the huntress out. Fang watched as a branch fall from the tree Lightning was in front of, watched as the beast blindly ran for the woman.

she had to save her, anything to make sure that pretty head didn't bleed. The king behemoth opened his mouth wide, sinking his teeth into the meaty flesh of the target in front of him.

Fang.

Fang released a grunt as the behemoth bit into her forearm; but her first priority was to check on Lightning, not the crazed dog gearing for a second attack. Fang panicked when she didn't see the fair lady, but she had bigger things to worry about now. She let out an uncharacteristic scream as the monster chewed on her leg. He then proceeded by yanking her where she stood and throwing her to neighboring trees. She heard a crack upon impact, falling towards the ground with no way of slowing down.

Once she landed, Fang continued to slip in and out of consciousness. The behemoth picked a new spot and clawed at her stomach. The pain was numb, the poison and the loss of blood voiding her of all senses. _What a way ta go, never thought I would die here._ She didn't fear dying, she feared what she was leaving behind. Vanille, Snow, Serah, Hope, Sazh, and Sunshine.

_Lightning._


	6. Tear Down the Sky

A/N

I'm thinking I should change the rating cause Light has a potty mouth. Anywho, thank you for all who reviewed/followed favored! It means a lot. I was going to make this chapter longer but I figured I'd end it where I did, you'll see why. Anyway, please enjoy :)

* * *

"How is she?" A woman asked, words thick with exhaustion.

"It's hard to tell, she's stable but the first twenty-four hours are very crucial." A man spoke.

"What's the damage, doc?" An accented girl asked, worry evident.

"From top to bottom, she has a fractured collarbone, se broke her left forearm in two places, and has four broken ribs on her right side, two of which, punctured her lungs. Also, her right leg is completely shattered with bone fragments embedded in her muscle tissue." The doctor said, overlooking his paperwork.

"What about...internally?" A shy girl asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, there's tissue scaring and she lost a substantial amount of blood. Plus, the poison spread throughout her body, causing her nerve system to shut down almost entirely. If Lieutenant Farron had been a moment later, she wouldn't have made it. She just has to be strong enough to pull through, all we can do is wait." the doctor spoke again. He met Lightning's glaze, seeing every emotion she tried her best to hide. He was debating if he would be speaking out of line if he assumed-

"Can w-..can we see her?" Lightning spoke again, choking down the lump in her throat.

Serah's head snapped towards her sister when she spoke. No one else may have noticed, but Serah knew better. Knew Claire better.

Claire was hurting.

She had found Fang, unconscious, and carried her all the way to the hospital. Light then called Vanille, and since she was at Serah's, the two girls and Snow headed to the hospital as fast as they could. Serah decided to ask the girl later about _how_ she actually knew where Fang was.

After a long minute, the doctor allowed two visitors at the most. They decided that Vanille would go, seeing as she was the patient's sister.

Once everyone took a seat, they were finally able to relax. The worse was over now. They just had to wait for Fang to wake up then everything would go back to normal, or as normal as it was. Serah told Lightning that they would call Hope and Sazh in the morning, allowing them to rest a little since it was past midnight.

"Man, I thought Fang could handle anything." Snow said after a heavy sigh. Surprisingly, he stayed quiet the whole time, or at least until the doctor came out.

"I wondered what happened to her. She's always in charge, always aware of everything." Serah said, both her and Snow had discussed it on the way to the hospital.

Serah looked over at her sister, making sure she was okay.

Her eyes were screwed shut and she was breathing through her mouth, taking slow deep breaths. Serah's eyebrows ceased in worry. She never seen Light so upset, so weak, then again, she never saw Light care for someone.

For as long as she could remember, her sister never liked the idea of hospitals, thinking that it was best to stay safe and healthy than come in for a check up. In her mind, you come in with a cough, and leave with cancer. The last time she was here was when Serah had got a stomach virus from school, and that was in ninth grade.

It felt like hours until Vanille came back. her eyes, red and puffy, it was obvious she'd been crying. When she walked up to her, Serah stood instantly, arms wrapping around her in a tight hug. The doctor came out a few minutes later, asking for the next visitor.

"I'm okay, girls. I can wait for the guys to get here." Serah's husband said from his seat. Vanille let Serah go so she could with Lightning. She grabbed her older sister's hand to comfort her, she smiled to herself when Light squeezed back.

xXx

In Fang's room, she laid comfortably in bed. The only activity in the room were the machines she was hooked up to. She had her left arm and right leg in a cast and bandages for every cut and bruise. Despite it all, she still slept with a smile. It broke Light's heart.

The woman she wanted but could never have was laying helpless in bed, broken, and all she could do was stand there. She dug her grave, and now she had to lay in it. She had chosen second best. In a way, this was her fault. She should have done something, maybe she could have prevented this, if only she was there.

"but how?"

She stared at Serah, wondering how she knew what she was thinking,

"I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have went on that stupid mission. Did you know She begged me to stay?" She laughed, but it sounded more like a choked cry. Thinking back on it, it was funny seeing Fang on her knees, hands clasped in front of her. She said that she might do something reckless if she were to go, Light never thought she'd be serious.

But what Lightning didn't get was why Fang was so worried about her. It was almost as if she was there the whole time.

xXx

_She steadied her gunblade, aiming it at the wild boar, right between the eyes. She squeezed her trigger twice, allowing zero chance for error. Please don't be too late. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her._

_the first thing she saw when she rounded the tree was red. They was blood everywhere, an even mixture of both Fang's and the King Behemoth's. In an instant, she was by the warrior's side, checking her vital signs. It was faint, but there was still a pulse. She called her name a few times, trying to wake Fang up. Once she registered Light's voice, the huntress smiled,_

_"I'm glad...your..okay." Fang breathed before coughing on her own blood._

_"You're an idiot. How did this happen?" The soldier demanded_

_"The big..bad...wolf was..gonna get you." She answered before closing her eyes._

_Lightning had no idea what she was taking about, but she feared she got hit on the head. Fang's breathing took a drastic change for the worse as she started coughing. The soldier began to panic when the hurt woman coughed up blood._

_"Don't die on me, dammit."_

_Light picked the unconscious woman up bridal style and started to run her way out of the forest. Although she avoided many fiends, she still had an extra four miles to go to the nearest hospital. By the time she made it there, Fang would be,_

_She's be..._

_The loud buzz in her ear brought her attention back,_

_"Lieutenant, may I ask why you aborted your mission?" She heard her captain demand an answer, she forgot all about her mission, this was more important. Fang was more important._

_"Sir, a family matter came up. I need an ambulance stationed a mile from my radius now." She shouted through rigid Breaths._

_She ran as fast as she could, but she was scared she wouldn't make it in time. Lightning Farron was terrified of losing Fang._

_When she saw the break in the trees, relieve washed over her as she could make out the lights to the rescuer._

_"Just hang in there." She whispered, though it was taken by the wind. When she neared the truck, the doors swung open, revealing a few nurses._

_"Ma'am, please put her on the stretcher so we can check her vitals." She would one of the men say, she obliged, taking the closest seat to Fang's head._

_She ignored ask background noises as if it were only the two of them. She reached out, tentatively, stroking her cheek. She slowly moved a finger to pull Fang's hair behind her ear. She looked at the angelic face hoping, praying, she would see those jade eyes open soon. Her eyes fluttered close and she pressed her lips to the warrior's forehead._

_"I love you."_

_She felt something foreign slide on get cheek, something wet. She forgot how it was to cry, to be sad, hurt. Right now though, she didn't know if she was sad because of Fang or pissed at herself._

_She was angry with herself. She joined the Guardian Crops to be able to protect the people she cared for; but now, she almost lost the second most important person because of her choices._

_"Her vital signs are dropping, and her heart is failing. Can someone get me an IV!"_

_Light knew one thing was sure, this was worse than hell._

xXx

"Claire, are you okay? Your shaking." Serah reached her hand to her sister's forehead, checking for a temperature. Before her hand made it to its destination, her sister spoke,

"uh, Serah, could you give me a minute?" Claire asked quietly, she released a shaky breath, afraid she might hurt the sleeping girl more.

Even if Serah did notice her sister's emotions slip, she wasn't about to let anyone witness her walls crumble.

xXx

Vanille watched as Snow continued to open his mouth and shut it again. She didn't know what could make the man so jumpy.

They were waiting for the Farron sisters to out so they can go home. As much as Vanille would have wanted to stay, both her and Serah had class in the morning. They were in the middle of studying when they received the call from Light, urging them to the ER where Fang was being operated on. She had lost count of the hours that past until the doctor came out.

She looked around the room curiously until she heard her name be called.

"Yeah, Snow?"

"Did Fang..tell you anything about sis? You know..things Serah should know about?" Snow scratched under back of his head, not understanding his own question.

Vanille say there for a moment, thinking back to ask her previous conversations with Fang about Lightning. She couldn't think of a time Fang said she mustn't know. She told him her answer, thinking it would end the discussion.

"It's weird. Last week when I went to get my coat, Fang and sis were talking about something. I don't want what it was, but whatever it is, they said Serah would get mad if she found out before Light told her."

Snow looked as if it were a load off of his shoulders. Though he felt better, Vanille was left with more questions than answers.

There had to be something going on between the older women, but what was the question? What ever it was, Serah wasn't supposed to know. Before she could talk it over with Snow, Serah walked in.

"Where's Lightning?" Only seeing one of the sisters.

Serah's eyes glanced behind her, checking to make sure Claire was nowhere to be found.

"She wanted a moment alone, but we have class in the morning. Snow, can we leave?" Serah asked, trying to rush them out of the building so her sister can be alone. It was for the best that no one saw her like this.

xXx

Claire pulled a chair closed to Fang's bed, choosing to hold her right hand. She hadn't spoken since Serah left, choosing to observe the huntress sleep. When she finally held the woman's hands, she was surprised at how soft they were. she rubbed her thumb along the back, teaching a scar that was there.

"You know, when I first met you, I hated you. You turned my stomach, made me want to punch Snow five time harder every time you opened your damn mouth. Now I realized what I hated when I saw you,

I hated seeing so much of me in you, hated what I was, what I could've become. I even hated the relationship you had with Vanille. I envied you, I wish I could share what you had with Vanille, with Serah.

Ha, I remember when you were looking for Vanille, you said, _I'll tear down the sky if it'll save her_." Claire laughed again, allowing more tears to fall down her face. She sniffed, before she continued,

"At the time, I never thought you could love someone that much, but you know what? I understand now because, I would tear down the _fucking_ sky to save you. I'll put my life on the line if it'll bring you one more day. I can't lose you, not like I almost did tonight,

I vow with my life, Oerba Yun Fang, to always protect you from harm's way, even if it means dying myself."

Claire felt exhausted, she hasn't slept since Friday night. She wanted to stay up and watch Fang sleep, like she done back in the L'Cie days, but she was too tired, too weak to keep her eyelids open, eventually she lost the fight.

It was the start of many restless nights.


	7. Like a Hunter

A/N

First and foremost, thank you to all the reviews and faves, it means a lot. Sorry it's late(and short), I started my work week Sunday so I'm busy until Friday, but the good thing is since I write on my phone, I can write on my break. I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but I had to get it out, before I get into the really really good stuff. The next few chapters will fix all of your confusion, but that's all I have planned. Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

It's been three days since the accident, three days since Fang has been in a slight coma, and three days since Lightning has been outside of the hospital.

Serah was worried. Her sister hasn't moved since she left her there, unless Fang's dressings had to be change; which also happened to be when she would use the restroom. The nurses had got into the habit of bringing her food, although she never touched it. Once, Serah managed to trick her to get some coffee in the cafeteria long enough for Sazh and Hope to see the older woman.

Serah was pacing the waiting room. Not only was she worried about Light, but Fang as well. the doctors had no new information on her. Usually, no news is good news, but when the patient is in a coma, it's all the same.

"Why, Serah, is that you?" Serah turned around to see Lightning's former mentor. She ran to him, giving him a big squeeze around the middle.

"Amodar! What are you doing here?" She was excited to see the big lug, even if it was for something tragic like this.

Amodar was always there for the Farrons after their parents died. She always looked at him as a male figure since there wasn't one. It's no wonder she was marrying Snow.

"I have to talk to your sister about work, actually. Do you know where she is?" Amodar asked looking from left to right. He heard Serah make a noise before his eyes returned to her.

"Actually Sir, my sister probably isn't in the mood for talking." She said, avoiding his eyes, watching the ground instead.

"Well, I'm afraid this can't wait. Could you take me to her?"

xXx

There was a knock on the door, startling Lightning awake. The door slowly cracked open, reveling her little sister. when she slipped in the room, Serah told her she had a visitor. She waited for get to adjust her clothes before allowing the visitor in. As soon as Lightning saw the Colonel, she stiffened.

The soldier knew what this meant.

Serah excused herself after seeing the glare Lightning gave her boss. They stared at each other for a long minute. The Colonel released a sigh before walking over to the window. Lightning followed him with her eyes, wondering who was going to talk first.

"Lieutenant Farron. Never have I seen my best soldier leave in the middle of a mission. You had a duty to fulfill, and though the mission was a success, you failed the job provided to you. There are serious consequences to the actions you-"

"But sir, I had no other cho-"

"Is she that important to you?" The colonel suddenly asked, halting Lightning's sentence.

Lightning thought the question over. Fang was important, is very important. Was she important enough to jeopardize her job? Apparently so. The real question was if she wanted to tell her boss just how much the comatose woman meant to her.

he chose to take her silence as his answer. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath before announcing her punishment.

"Then I hereby release you of your duties indefinitely."

The initial shock took Lightning by storm. she had never been punished, suspended even. What was worse was that fact she had no idea when she was allowed back. She was expecting more guard duty, paperwork maybe, but suspension? The crime didn't match the punishment. She didn't know what he was thinking, what his motives were.

She would be restless not working, her chances of deployment are slim to none, and she could forget about a promotion. She would have to nowhere to run to. She won't be able to make up excuses to avoid people. She would have to be home with Fang all day.

She smirked formed on her face the moment she thought her last sentence. _That sneaky bastard._

"Thank you, Sir."

"Anytime, Farron."

He walked behind her, placing his hand on her back. "She's beautiful, she's lucky to have someone like you." Amodar said, watching the women.

"I'm the lucky one, Sir." She said with a smile on her face. He sent his wishes before taking his leave, deciding to leave her alone for a while.

Lightning was never one to get excited about losing hours at work, but this couldn't have happened any other way. Now that she was suspended, she could spend the time taking care of Fang. She couldn't keep the idea of Fang needing help in her head. It seemed wrong. The strong Pulsian shouldn't have to be taken care of, she can do it perfectly fine by herself.

Just like an animal, she was wild, strong, and deadly. She was stealthy and accurate like a hunter; and like Gran Pulse, the warrior was free, untamed,

And gorgeous.

Light held Fang's hand, more for her own comfort than anything. She wanted to make sure Fang knew she was here for her. She prayed to hear her accented voice again, would give anything to see those beautiful jade eyes, "Please wake up." She whispered before kissing her forehead for the thousand time. She stared out the window, watching the birds fly by, idly thinking about the sleeping woman.

"I could get use to that."

Lightning was surprised to hear a horse voice, she wasn't expecting to great anything besides her own thoughts. She looked at the woman laying down. She had a smug look on her face, grin getting wider by the second, her eyes devious. She looked lifeless, which Light thought didn't suit huntress. Her skin lost its glow, her eyes, their hue. Even her teeth looked dull.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." Fang Smirked, instantly calming Lightning's rising anger. She thought over what Fang had just said. Before she could question the Gran Pulse native, Vanille walked in the door, carrying a few bags of beef jerky.

"We'll talk later'" She promised. Fang knew she would avoid the topic as long as someone was around. She was just grateful Fang understood her enough to know 'later' meant when they would be alone. Lightning knew she would be waiting awhile.

xXx

"I would like you to stay one more night, just so I can make sure everything checks out okay." The doctor told Fang. Vanille asked the doctor to check her out, Serah showed shortly after. She looked surprised when she saw Light and Fang were still holding hands.

Light sat on the bed with Fang, while Serah and Vanille shared the chair. Fang debated on whether to stay the night, stress-free, or go home and deal with the aftermath. She looked at Lightning with pleading eyes, silently begging her to stay the night, _What's one more gunna hurt?_

There were plenty of times Fang would talk to Light with just a glance, a smirk, hell, even a noise. They perfected it back in their L'cie days, fighting back to back. Light was her best battle partner, as well as the prettiest. Light would flip, Fang would stab, Fang would duck, Light would shoot, Light would Army of One while Fang followed up with a Highwind. She would only hope it got better off the field.

Fang watched as her bedmate's eyes flickered to their sisters, she was concerned about what they would think. When her eyes came back to Fang, she tried again, this time sticking her bottom lip out. Lightning's eyes popped, shouting at her. Fang mentally started the countdown,

_1_. Fang let her head hang.

_2._ her shoulders deflated.

She heard Light sigh deeply.

_1_ "Fine."

Fang beamed, glad she won their argument, the doctor also smiled. She thanked the doctor once he told her the nurses were coming with food.

When the food arrived, Lightning excused herself to the bathroom, leaving the three girls to catch up. The first meal, she partially? Inhaled, the second and third she ate at a more leisurely pace.

"Wow, you ate more in one sitting than Light's ate since you've been here." Serah said as Fang continued to shove her plate down. She waited until her mouth was empty before responding,

"My appetite is more than Sunshine can handle." Fang winked, drawing a laugh from both girls, understanding the innuendo. She knew if the soldier were here, her jaw would be hurting.

Fang was surprised to see Light at the hospital, knowing how much she hated them. What was more surprising, was that she missed work to stay with her, even got suspended. From what she was told, she hadn't moved from her side since Sunday, just watching her sleep. She knew Lightning cared, but just how much was the queston. _Is she willing to leave?_

When the Pinkette returned, the two girls left, deciding to call it a night due to school the next morning. Fang knew they just wanted to leave them alone.

Light sat down on the chair, kicking her feet up on the bed. Fang watched her for a few minutes, wondering why she didn't take the bed. When she looked relaxed enough to sleep, Fang decided to spark a conversation,

"Why do ya do that?" She asked with honest curiosity.

"You know why."

"Why stop now that I'm awake?"

"It should have never started." Light didn't even glance her way. She stayed with her eyes closed, calmly resting her arms behind her head.

Fang felt struck by Lightning, shocked by the intensity in her words. She didn't know what to say, what to do, so she did the first thing that came to mind.

"Get out."

Light's head jerked down, eyes locking with hers, she looked surprised. "W-what?"

"I don't want you here if you don't want to be, so leave." She stared at her, allowing the hurt to show in her eyes. _Guess that answers my question._She laid down finally, feeling the muscles in her back relax.

"Whatever." Light picked herself up and walked out of the room, not stopping for a second glance.

Fang wanted to scream, wanted to apologize to her, but what's the use?

She'd let the love of her life walk away.

xXx

Hours passed since Fang kicked her out. She was surprised when the warrior asked her to stay the night, but of course, she ruined it. Light pushes Fang away, just like she did work Serah.

No.

She refused to lose her, not again. Not anymore.

After changing into something more comfortable, Light followed her heart.

_I'll make this right_.

xXx

Fang awoke when she heard the door open, figuring it was one of the nurses she kept still. She wasn't in the mood for a conversation. She was wrong though when she started to smell something sweet. She recognized the smell almost instantly.

Cotton candy.

She wondered what Lightning was doing in her room, _probably forgot somethine_. The hunter waited, allowing her prey to sneak around her room. When she felt the bed go down from the added Weight, she stiffened. Light laid down and Fang wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her close. Her heart monitor flat lined when Light intertwine their fingers, it then skyrocketed when she laughed.

"Goodnight Fang."

"Goodnight, Sunshine"


	8. Two Timer

A/N

Thanks for the reviews and faves. Sorry this is late but it's longer(I think) I honestly don't like the way this chapter is but I wanted to get it over with, so tell me what you think. A lot of things had up but I actually can't stand the ending. I also gave up on Fang's accent since it was tough for some to read, I hope this is better, but I won't keep you. Please enjoy :)

* * *

Her first day back home was just as expected.

frustrating.

Since she was in a wheelchair, Fang had difficulty getting around. Although Light arranged the house so that she can easily move around, Fang still ran into obstacles, like using the bathroom and doing things for herself. unsurprisingly, Light moved all of her stuff into the downstairs' study, for easier access. The soldier also moved a few chairs and desks into the basement so she wouldn't bump into anything.

Lightning thought of everything.

Fang was thankful for the help, but she hated being waited on. If it wasn't Lightning, then Vanille would always be there. She couldn't help but to feel...broken.

Every time she had to ask for something, she'd regret it, hating how weak it made her become. Her left arm was in a sling thanks to her collarbone, but the cast on her right leg prevented her from walking. Fang didn't bother to move her own chair since she couldn't steer properly. She especially hated asking Lightning for help. It was as if she was being put out of her way, bothered by the fact that she had no choice but to help.

Vanille moved her into the living room, handing her the remote to watch tv. She left the warrior alone, opting to do homework instead. Fang sat there, thinking of all the things she wanted to do. Lightning wasn't due back home until later, leaving to get a few things for dinner. She fell asleep, dreaming for her independence again.

When she woke briefly, the pinkette had moved her into the study, stripped her of her sari, and tucked her into bed. The soldier nestled quietly behind her, arms wrapped loosely around the woman. She didn't know how long she fell asleep for, but it had to have been some time seeing how everyone was settled into bed. Fang adjusted the arm around her stomach, moving it lower to relieve pressure on the stitches on her side. She felt the soldier tense instantly, asking if she was okay, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, just tender still." She whispered. She placed her hand over Light's, willing the woman to stay. _Tomorrow should be better._

xXx

Her whole body was on fire, protesting to be extinguished. It started at her neck, traveling all the way to her ankles. She had no idea why she couldn't move, she screamed at every muscle to work but to no avail, she felt tied to the ground. She tried to yell, alert someone of her agony, her pain but no sound escaped her.

Although her skin was on fire, she couldn't stop shaking, as if she was thrown into a tub full of Ice. Tears fell from her eyes, tears that hadn't fallen since she rescured Vanille all those years ago. She sobbed, unable to control any bodily functions. She awoke in living hell.

xXx

_Shit._

Lightning had tried shaking Fang, tried bringing her back to reality from her shook, but the pain was just too much for her. "Vanille!" Lightning yelled, causing the young Gran Pulsian to storm into the study, scared for Fang's life. "Get me her medicine. Now!" As Vanille left, Lightning went back to comforting the Yun.

Claire had jerked awoke at the sound of her bedmate crying. When she tried to calm her down, Fang got more fearful. Fearful of her. She was scared shitless, she prayed the woman would come to, snap out of her dreamland. She panicked and called for help the moment the huntress started shaking. She was thankful the doctor gave the medicine via shots instead of the pills, saying it would get to her blood faster.

Vanille handed her the needle, which the soldier quickly dispensed into the woman's neck. She sat up and pulled the sobbing woman's head on to her lap. She ran her hand through Fang's hair, humming to calm the woman down. After awhile, the huntress' sobs turned silent, followed by the deep breathing indicting she had fallen back to sleep.

It was like déjà vu to Claire, the shaking, the crying, the pain. It all felt too real.

She never told Serah, but their mother had been sick for awhile before she finally past. She was in constant pain, suffering. Claire promised her mother to never tell Serah, knowing how heartbroken her sister was over losing their dad still. Before her mother was admitted to the hospital, Claire took care of her, giving her her medications and calming her down when she had anxiety attacks. It was scary reliving it all over again, especially with someone as close to her as Fang was. She couldn't handle it, she wouldn't, _Not here. S_he took a deep breath before dragging her hand over her face, applying her signature mask, Lightning.

She crawled out of bed, tip toeing to the hallway where Vanille waited for her sister's condition. "She went into shook from the pain." Light said, deprived of all emotion while walking towards the front door. When Vanille asked her where she was going, Light said she was visiting family and to tell Serah she went to work if she called.

"family...?"

xXx

When Fang woke up, the Cocoonian was nowhere to be found, completely unaware of the events that took place earlier. _I wonder where sunshine went_. She noticed her wheelchair was by the door, having no choice but to call Vanille, she came rushing in as if someone was dying.

"Are you alright?" she asked, trying to catch her breath. Fang laughed, finding it cute how the young Dia was behaving. "I'm fine Vanille', where's the fire?" She pointed to her chair, asking for her assistance. After her sister told her how the Pinkette acted, Fang couldn't help but to worry more. She didn't know everything about the soldier but what she did know was that she didn't have any other family besides Serah. Not only that, but she was suspended, nothing was making sense.

Vanille helped Fang into the bathtub before running to answer the phone, granting her some much needed alone time. Fang sat in deep thought, thinking about the stoic love of her life. She thought of all the places she would go. _She wouldn't be there, would she? I mean, they're not family_. Serah was out of the question since she told Vanille to lie. She sat debating for the next hour of all the possibilities when, finally, the woman of the hour walked through the bathroom door.

"Need help getting out?" She asked, showing no signs of ever leaving this morning. Fang was confused, wondering where she came from. She hadn't heard the door open. Plus, her tone was lighthearted, amused even. Light must have saw the confusion on her face, since she pointed behind her, informing her that she was sent by Vanille. Only when the young woman took a step closer to the Oerban, did Fang realize the situation.

Lightning Farron was about to help her out of her bath. It wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't naked. She never had an issue with being unclothed. she wasn't ashamed of her body, but it was different when it was Lightning. She blushed at the thought, though her complexion hid it well. It wasn't going to be that bad, she was just helping her stand and wrap the towel around her.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Light bent in front of the tub, reaching in and putting her arms under Fang's legs and back. The moment Lightning started to stand, was when she panicked,

"Whoa, you don't have to pick-" she began to say until the woman carrying her started to laugh.

"Shh, it's easier this way."

Instead of protesting again, Fang just wrapped her arm around Light's neck for better stability. She might of been wrong, but she could swear she smelt alcohol on the woman's breath. Light walked into the study and sat her down on to the bed.

She stood, right between Fang's legs, the huntress sitting on the bed herself. She traced her the huntress' face before running her hand through her hair, stopping at the base of her neck. Fang watched the soldier's expressions, from doubt to determination, she glanced from her eyes to her lips. "I've wanted to do this since you came back." Light whispered before she closed the gap between them, bringing Fang's lips closer to hers.

The kiss was nothing like Fang would have expected. Lightning's lips were soft and gentle, nothing like the soldier's behavior. Though Fang could definitely taste the alcohol on Light's tongue, it didn't stop her from fulling enjoying this moment. It started out slow, allowing the passion to seep into their veins. Once the intensity increased, the fire flamed brighter.

The hunger could be smelled in the air, though she couldn't be certain of whose.

She wrapped her arm around the pinkette's waist, pulling her closer. When Light hit the mattress, she began climbing the bed, knee on each side of Fang's thigh. Without breaking the kiss, Light's curious hands traveled down Fang's neck, making its way to her abs. She started massaging the muscle while biting her lover's lip, drawing a moan from the Lancer.

Fang's hand went south, stopping on the soldier's ass. She gave a good squeeze, causing Lightning to release a moan of her own. Neither wanted to break the session, choosing to breathe through their nose instead.

Nothing else mattered, no one else mattered. All they wanted was each other.

There was a knock on the door, causing the two to separate.

"What do you want, Van'?" Fang breathed, trying to calm her breathing. She tried to keep Light still, tried to keep the intimacy there, but the woman slowly started to untangle herself. She took a deep breath, trying to control her hormones. Fang saw the regret in the woman's eyes before she handed Fang her clothes and went towards the door. Vanille looked surprised by the picture painted in front of her when the door was opened.

A naked Fang with a flustered Lightning storming out of the house.

"What did you do this time, Fang?" She asked, watching the smirk form in the older woman's face. "I guess I got under Sunshine's skin." She said before laughing.

xXx

When Lightning came back, the table was set for dinner. Vanille had made Fang's favorite. The moment Lightning walked past Fang, Fang couldn't help but notice the stumble the woman had in her walk, causing all hell break loose.

"Really, Lightning?" Fang tsked. She watched the soldier roll her shoulders, working out the kinks. "Really what, Fang?"

"Just because of what happened earlier, you went out and did something as stupid as that." She accused, Vanille sat quietly, listening to the argument around her.

"I have no idea what you are going on about." Light forged innocence, meeting Fang's stare.

"Don't pretend like I can't smell it, hell, the evidence is on your damn neck!"

Once Light realized she was caught, anger flashed on her face. "What I do in my private life is going to stay that way, and if you have a fucking problem with that, you can pack your shit and leave." Light stood firm, not budging until Fang broke eye contact.

"Fine." She whispered, even Vanille could see the hurt on her face. Light looked surprised, not expecting Fang to give up so easily. Again, Fang felt like she took two steps back in their relationship. Light silently walked away, slaming her bedroom door, finalizing her decision.

Vanille was the only person that ate that night, Fang having went to bed early.

xXx

She was up early this morning, cleaning the house for tonight, hoping everything turned out to be perfect. She was restless from the days off and still sore from yesterday's activities. Lightning was excited for the day's plans. It was Saturday, which meant dinner with the family, but tonight was different. Tonight would set everything into stone.

She went into the kitchen, finding Vanille making breakfast. She arranged the chairs according to guests, both her and Fang sitting at the heads of the table. "Lightning?" She heard the small girl say from the stove. "Yes?" She replied, still keeping busy. There was a long second as if she was thinking about the right words. When Lightning stopped and faced the young Dia, she finally asked her question, "Did you really mean what you said about Fang leaving?"

Due to the alcohol, Light almost forgot about the argument last night. She had spoken out of anger but it was already too late. She was set to move in with Sazh. the ex-pilot had plenty of room since Dajh was away for a school trip. she thought about her answer for a bit, "Some time apart would do us some good." After tonight, she was sure Fang wouldn't want to be around her anyway.

xXx

She chose to stop by her sister's early, needing to talk to Vanille about their sisters' behavior. She heard about Claire kicking Fang out, not at all surprised by the turn of events.

As soon as Vanille told her about Claire leaving yesterday, she knew exactly where she went.

Mom's grave.

When their mother was sick, Claire was the one to take care of her. Serah was too young to do anything to help. Her sister had seen her at her worst. She managed to stay strong around Serah, but she knew. She knew when she was alone, her sister would breakdown. She couldn't be there for her then, and her sister won't let her be there for her now.

It was no wonder she left after giving Fang her shot.

The thing that didn't make sense was the hickey Vanille saw on her sister's neck. At first they thought that it was by Fang since Vanille wasn't looking for one when Light left this morning. But after the argument, they didn't understand anything about the situation.

When Claire opened the front door, all that could be heard was arguing from the two Pulsians in their native tongue. "Hi, Claire." She greeted when her sister pulled her into a hug. She stepped away and watched Vanille ran from the downstairs' study into her room on the second floor, it was obvious she was crying.

"I better go check on her." She announced before chasing after the crashed girl.

"Vanille, are you okay?" Serah asked after knocking on the door. she entered with caution, afraid of what she would see. The girl laid with her head in the pillows brawling her eyes out.

Serah sat in the bed rubbing a hand down the girl's back. "I don't understand why she won't let me go with her." She sobbed. _It must have been what their fight was about. _"Maybe she doesn't want you to see her pain." She tried, hoping that she hit the nailon the head. "She's hurting because of Light, I know that's what it is." Vanille whined. Although Serah knew it was her sister's fault, she still didn't want to point the blame. She knew that Claire couldn't handle taking care of another sick person. physically or emotionally.

"You have to give her time, Light will come around, I know it." She promised.

Serah sat there, comforting her best friend for almost an hour. Once the girl was smiling again, they went downstairs into the living room, where everyone was starting to fill up the house. When Serah saw the guest of the evening, she couldn't help but smile. _Things just got interesting._

xXx

"Thanks for taking me in, Sazh." Fang said from the other end of the table though she was glaring at Lightning. It was the first she seen of Fang since she got there. Vanille had been right when she said the warrior was hurt. Her eyes were puffy and she had dark rings around them, probably from the loss of sleep. Apparently, Fang had beed acting differently for the past few days.

Everyone sat at the table, enjoying the feast laid out for them. Starting with Claire, it went to Serah, Vanille, Hope, Fang, Sazh, Snow, and Mark.

Serah figured her sister invited the man because they've been friends since Claire got promoted. Though the way Fang acted, you would think he raped her. She didn't understand why the man was on Fang's bad side. She knew the man had a crush on her sister, but it wasn't like Claire felt the same. She spends most of her time with Fang anyway, well, since she woke up. She laughed at the idea of Fang being the jealous type.

"Hey, Fang. Could you pass the salt?" Mark politely asked. Serah watched the daggers Fang's stare through at the Sargent.

"Oh, want to take something else of mine?" She hissed before shoving the salt down the table with her good arm.

She was confused by the statement, causing her to pay more attention to the raising conversation.

"Fang, enough." Light growled, looking as if she was having a silent conversation with the woman across from her.

"What's the point, Sunshine? You might as well make your little announcement, I already know why he's here."

"Fang, don't do this." For once, Serah heard her sister beg, she wondered what Fang was talking about.

"Why? Scared of what your sister would think when she finds out what you've been doing behind her back." Fang said, voice carrying over the table. Serah watched Claire stand from her seat, she spoke with authority when she told Fang to shut up, but the damage was done. Claire locked eyes with her baby sister, silently apologizing before clearing her throat. "Claire, what is she talking about?" Serah hesitated, as if she was stepping in unknown water.

"Mark and I are dating."


	9. I Just Want to Eat

A/N

I would like to think the reviewers and everyone would followed/faved this story. I appreciate everyone sticking with me on this story, I know you didn't think Light would be with Mark, trust me, neither did I. I actually didn't plan to make him a main character until I decided on my plot, which is just now starting. Please stick with me for just a bit longer, I promise everything will make sense. Now, enjoy the first chapter NOT typed on my phone :)

* * *

Silence filled the air. Almost everyone around the room wore the same expression on their face, Surprise. Snow had a face of realization, while Mark, Fang, and Lightning's expression were neutral. No one could imagine the solider in a relationship with anyone other than the huntress, seeing how the two acted on their L'cie journey. Although they were like fire and ice, they always just clicked. Out of all of them, the two people who were most surprised was Serah and Vanille. The two younger girls were around their sisters more than anyone, numerous times have they caught the two in a compromising position. Fang asked the question that was on everyone's mind, though no one would have voiced it like she did.

"And how long have you two been together?" Fang asked with hatred and venom. Anyone who knew Fang, could tell how hurt she was. Since she's been awake, it's just been her and Lightning, no one could blame the woman for being angry and upset. It was like they were at a tennis match, heads moving from one side of the court to the other. Light bowed her head, regret emitting off of her. They all held their breath, waiting for the answer.

"Seven months."

"What?" Hope, Serah, and Vanille said in unison. How could a seven month relationship go completely unnoticed, was beyond them.

Serah couldn't believe her ears. Claire had hidden something like this from her for seven months, only mentioning that the man fancied her. She was heartbroken that Claire told Fang first instead of her, though she was equally mad at Fang for trying to use it against her sister. She just couldn't wrap the idea around her head, Light being with someone. Serah felt no one would be good enough, would deserve Claire. She only recently thought otherwise when she met Fang. The huntress waited on her sister hand and foot, gave her everything the soldier could ask for. If Claire asked Fang to jump, she'd ask how high. Even though her sister was too busy to realize all the things she did, Serah knew that she appreciated the woman. "I need a drink." She muttered before briskly walking to the kitchen, Lightning not far behind her.

Vanille was shocked. After seeing the women bond over the time since Fang and herself woke from stasis, she just assumed they were hiding their relationship. Not at all did it cross her mind that, in fact, Light was the one hiding a relationship of her own. She couldn't imagine how her sister felt, having Light treat her as if they were lovers, caring for her and protecting her. It must have killed her knowing she was turning to Mark the same day. The rivalry between the two made perfect sense when the prize was the woman you love, Mark taunting Fang while her sister picked on the man. Vanille just didn't understand why she would keep something like this from her, or why she would put herself in a situation like this at all.

Hope was surprised. It's been a few years since he thought of Lightning as anything more than his mentor, though he still admired the woman. He had seen a glimpse of the pain she harbored when Fang turned into crystal, the countless nights spent trying to wake them. He knew she cared for the woman, even if she hadn't said much about her. He figured that they would pick up where they left off once Fang woke up. He never would have thought it would come down to this.

Sazh was split between happiness and sympathy. He was happy for the soldier. He always treated her like the daughter he never had the chance of trying for. She had come along way, from barely talking to having family dinners at her house; but he also knew Fang's pain well. Sazh knew how much Fang loved the stoic soldier, though she never openly admitted her feelings. He figured they had decided to wait for any physical relationship since emotions clouded anyone's judgement. He could imagine how long it took Light to move on from the warrior. Although Lightning was excited to have the two Gran Pulsians move in with her, he felt better knowing that the huntress would be at his house for a few weeks.

Snow was relieved. When he overheard Lightning and Fang talking, he figured it had to be pretty bad for Light not to tell Serah. He knew how close the two were and knew secrets weren't hidden between them. He figured he'd wait for Light to tell her, since she sounded like it was really bothering her. Now that he knew what it was about, he felt better knowing it was all out in the open. He would have never guessed his soon to be sister-in-law could get along with anyone else, but he was happy for her nonetheless.

Fang couldn't look at the empty seat across from her, knowing that Light once sat there. She instead turned her face and met Mark's smug face, smiling like he won. The look made a chill run down her spine. At that moment, Fang forgot she was injured, she attempted to stand, to wipe that stupid look of the man's face. She never got more than two feet from her chair before Hope and Snow attached themselves to her arms, pulling her back down.

"What are you so smug about, huh? Maybe if she were so close to you, she wouldn't turn to me every fucking day, maybe she'd actually let you hold her at night. Maybe you could actually get in her pants!" Fang yelled across the table, making everyone turn their heads to see the Gran Pulsian provoke the male, as if she went into sentinel. Apparently, Lightning didn't explain to Mark how possessive the woman was, or how protective she could get. The sound of the dinning room chair scratching across the floor made everyone on edge, which only amplified once Mark let out a chuckle.

"Please, she only does that because she feels sorry for you. You're a nobody, a low life. The great Fang Yun, can't even handle a simple behemoth without almost dying. You can't honestly expect Light to have any feelings for a pulse bitch, do you? Especially when she's in my bed everyday."

The knife twisted in Fang's heart. The pain hit her eyes, pouring down her cheek. Not only was she hurt, she was pissed. The guy knew nothing about her, and yet, here he was, insulting her heritage. He didn't know anything about her relationship with Light, and if he ever was with her every night, She'd smell him. Fang doubted Lightning felt that way, but the fact that the soldier had a enough nerve to tell her that, was more than she could handle. She struggled against her restraints, easily knocking Hope back a few feet. She swung at Snow, making contact with his nose, causing him loosen his grip enough for her to push him. She stood, towering over the man before she was pulled into a bear hug with her arms pinned. The person was strong enough to stop her from releasing hell on the idiot. "Let me go." She hissed, trying to get out of the hold around her waist. She stopped instantly when the person keeping her back spoke, their tone firm and stern, Like the leader they were,

"Enough."

Lightning commanded, halting all of Fang's motives. Her body to Fang's back, making Fang warm to the core. She closed her eyes and calmed down from the hot breath on her neck. She was in pure bliss, Mark laughed again, causing Lightning to tense against her. She watched him, waiting for his move in the game of chess. "That's right, that's a good girl. Be the loyal mutt you are and listen to your owner."

Before Fang could react, Lightning's grip on her tightened, she struggled but the burst of energy was gone, in its place was pain. She was surprised the soldier didn't let her handle the situation , but she smirked when she heard the Cocoonian speak for the second time after entering the heated conversation,

"Get out."

Mark looked shocked. Fang's smirk grew when the Sargent's head snapped towards his Lieutenant,"What?"

"I don't care who you are. No one will disrespect my family. Get the hell off my property."

Her tone was flat but threatening. She didn't flinch nor did she have a lapse of confidence, just like old times. Fang let out a hearty laugh. That might not have been what she expected but she'd take it. She heard rather than saw the front door slam shut indicating the bastard left.

Now that the situation was defused, the other guests were finally able to relax. Vanille was the first to break the silence, "Well, that was...unexpected." She said while bringing Fang her wheelchair. Serah tended to Snow's injury while Sazh offered his hand to Hope. Lightning helped Fang into her chair. When she took a step back she made eye contact with Fang. "Why do you always do this shit?" She asked, not expecting an answer, she continued, "The moment I think you can actually behave like an adult, you prove me wrong by acting like a child. Again." She said, the disappointment was clear.

Fang took a second to think over what Light just said. How did she expect her to act? Happy, ecstatic, bringing the man she loathed into their home? It wasn't going to be a celebration if that was what she was looking for. The things the guy said were just uncalled for, though she didn't expect her to understand, snce she wasn't an outsider. "What did you think was gonna happen? I don't like him, sunshine. Did you even hear what he said?"

"I don't care if you like him or not, he's my boyfriend and I would have thought you had my best interests at heart, Fang, considering." She said, completely ignoring her sister pulling on her arm, begging for her attention.

Disgust was the only thing on Fang's mind, she honestly didn't know what she saw in that bastard, he couldn't even stand up to her. Although, for the first time, she felt threatened, replaced. She was starting to forget what her and Light had. Where was that unbreakable bond, that unspoken desire? Was she really willing to throw it all away for some Sargent in the military? "I do, I just think you deserve better than that"

"And what do I deserve, Fang? You? We were never dating. I would never be with such an immature, hot-headed, quick-tempered child." Serah tugged on her sister's arm harder while Sazh put a hand on Fang's shoulder. The two women finally remembered the others in the room, both breathing heavily.

"I think it's time we called it a night. Thank you for having us over soldier girl." Sazh said, he directed Fang's chair towards the door, asking Hope to grab the woman's things. "You didn't hear the things he said, Lightning. He was trying to provoke her.." Vanille stated before going outside where her sister was. Snow left the two sisters alone, opting to put their things into the car, seeing how everyone else left the house. "What was that just now?" Serah asked Claire, who acted as if nothing happened, "What was what?"

"Come on, Claire. First you spend every waking moment with Fang, even going as far as getting suspended. I know you visited mom's gave, even if you did tell Vanille to lie to me. Now I see you and you have an obivous hickey on your neck."

"It's not a hickey, it's a bruise." Light said while cleaning off the table. Serah noticed how she ignored everything she just said, well, everything but the mark. She took a second to actually pay attention to her sister.

Her body was stiff, like she was hurt or hiding something, but her breathing was off. She watched, not understanding what her sister expected to happen tonight, what she wanted to happen.

Instead of questioning the woman further, she decided to leave, but not before giving her sister a hug. Vanille had already went to bed, having ridden enough rollercoasters for the day. She was the only person up since Sazh left with Hope and Fang a few hours ago.

Lightning never went to bed though. She packed her bags, putting them by the front door, preparing for a trip of her own. She felt horrible for what Fang had went through tonight, but it was necessary for everything to work. Fang had to hate her, had to forget about her. Lightning took one last look around the house, trying to think of anything she may have forgotten. She didn't know how long she would be gone for or if she would even come back, but she knew one thing was certain.

She was going to make everything right.

xXx

The cool breeze felt nice on her skin and the twilight sky calmed her senses. she took a cleansing inhale, exhaling though her mouth. The smell of her surrounding green made her content. She was at one with her element, nature.

Fang rested on the grass in Sazh's backyard. She told the ex pilot she was going to clear her mind of the dinner when she couldn't sleep. She had lost track of time, having been in the same spot for a few hours. She was slowly forgetting the argument, the anger, the lies.

She still couldn't wrap her head around the things Lightning said at dinner. She never seen the woman filled with so many emotions. Lightning was scared, hurt, and filled with regret, but one thing she wasn't, was angry. If above all things, that was the one emotion Fang expected the woman to feel. The soldier reminded Fang of a stage performer, putting on a show for the crowd. She pretended to be so mad with Fang, but her body language spoke differently.

She wanted to apologize, wanted Fang to know how much the dinner was hurting her, as if it wasn't her idea. She wanted Fang to say something, do something, but what she didn't know.

Fang didn't know why Light stopped her from hitting the idiot. She was defending her honor, her home, their friendship. She just didn't understand how Light could be with someone like him, but then again, Light couldn't see herself with someone like Fang. She felt a pinch at the thought, knowing that piece of information.

She couldn't believe how much she misread Lightning's feelings towards her. It was obvious she chose the man over her, though she didn't know what the man was getting out of it. She remembered her conversations with the ex-L'Cie, ranging from favorite foods to the first time the woman was injured on the job. One time, Fang had asked her about former lovers, or if she had anyone waiting back home, she laughed at the memory, remembering it like it was yesterday.

xXx

_"So, let me hear it." Fang asked while sitting next to Lightning, feet hanging over the cliff edge. She was curious to know if the pinkette had anyone she fancied back home, if anyone fancied her._

_"I never gave it much though, guess no one met my standards." She said, watching the overcast of the moon. It was a quiet night, everyone was asleep, Light being the one to keep watch. It started to become a regular, Fang and Light sharing the duty since they stayed up talking through most of the night. "What are your standards?" Fang asked before laying back on the hard rocky surface. She glanced over at Light, watching her think of the right words to describe prince Charming._

_"Someone who can handle themselves. Able to keep up with me, on and off the field. Someone loyal, trust worthy, understanding. My equal." Light shrugged her shoulders, running out of things to add. Fang let out a laugh, thinking of all the possible matches for the soldier,_

_"Sounds like you need a dog."_

xXx

She smiled at the memory, thinking back to what Mark called her at dinner. _A loyal mutt, huh? I like it._

She pulled herself back into her wheelchair, enjoying the laziness it provided. She was able to do many things on her own in Sazh's house, which worked out perfectly since the man was hardly here. She could do more than she let on, enjoying the tender, love, and care the soldier gave her since her accident.

She found her medicine in the kitchen, draining it into her neck. She went into the living room and pulled herself on the couch, choosing to lay down before the medicine kicked in. She would wake with a stiff neck if she slept in the wheelchair again.

She didn't know what was going on with Lightning, all she knew was when the soldier decided to come back to her, she'd be there, waiting.


	10. Whatcha doin?

A/N

I'd like to think everyone who reviewed and faved, it means a lot. I'm happy some of you are sticking around for this, and I hope this satisfies your needs. I want to address one reviewer,

Hatin' Mark: You don't understand how much I loved your comment, I was literally laughing out loud. What made things funnier was while I went to take my brother to work, that song came on the radio. You made my effing day, dude!

Anyway, I won't keep you long, please enjoy the story :)

* * *

The house was quiet, only sounds coming from the bedroom in the back. They were moans of displeasure, discomfort. There were sheets scattered across the floor, being kicked off once the user had gotten too hot. The tanned woman was sleeping, dreaming of another nightmare. She couldn't stop them from coming. She tried staying awake, becoming terrified of even napping. If she were to fall into a deep sleep, hell would await her. It had been over a week since she's had a decent night of sleep. In that same time, she hadn't seen nor heard from the woman haunting her at night, Lightning. Fang couldn't understand where Light had disappeared to, or even why she left in the first place.

Vanille had called Fang the day after dinner, informing her of the cocoonian's absence for breakfast and lunch that afternoon. At first, there was no concern, since Lightning had done this before, but then night turned into day and the woman still hadn't shown. Fang decided it would be best to call Serah, hoping she had seen the pinkette. The petite girl told her she hadn't seen her sister since dinner, same as them. She then proceeded to tell Fang to wait another day since the soldier disappeared often. Only on the fourth day did the girls began to worry. Even if they knew the woman could handle herself, it still troubled them as to where exactly did the stoic woman run off to. Since they knew she was suspended from work, it left little to no room for ideas. It was as if Lightning just vanished.

Ever since the first day, Fang had been having nightmares of the woman. They started out simple, a dream about Lightning going away for a day but coming back before she was missed, but as the days went on and hope started to decline, the dreams became worse. In her other dreams, Light would be hunted, by what, Fang never knew. What Fang did know however, was that the death was always gruesome. Those weren't the ones that concerned her.

In the more graphic ones, Lightning would be bound, arms and legs tied to each end of a chair. It was cold, damp, and dark, reminding Fang of a basement. She would sit there, shaking. She noticed her gunblade was nowhere to be found, along with the beaten woman's clothing. She could see the scars that marked the frightened girl. Most were old but there were new ones along her arms, legs, and face. A tingle went up her back, causing her hairs to stand and goosebumps to form. Her footstep echoed with every advance she made. When Lightning's head snapped up from the sound, Fang's blood ran cold.

"Fang...Fang, you have to save me. Fang, I'm trapped. Please...Please save me."

She watched as Lightning panicked, her voice hoarse from her earlier protests. She watched the tears come down, watched as the woman struggled against the ropes, witnessed Light cry out in pain as fresh cuts appeared along her wrists and ankles. Fang hated the look in her eyes, as if she had given up already, was already beaten into submission. She hated who ever did this, who ever made the strong woman so, so, _so fragile_. She wanted to gut the person and let them hang from the welcome sign outside her home. She heard Lightning grasp, trying to grab her attention. She started to hear the footsteps from behind her.

The moment she turned to face the psychopath, everything went black, as if someone threw a bag over her head. In the end, she always woke up from her nightmare, sweat dripping down her face. She was scared for the girl's safety, for her life.

She would never forget the fear in her best friend's eyes.

The huntress couldn't piece together what her dreams meant, what the soldier ws trying to tell her. Light was in each one of them. Only in the dangerous one would someone else appear. To Fang, that meant one thing and one thing only.

_Find the little bastard._

xXx

"Goddess, Fang. You look like hell." Serah said while looking over her sister's roommate.

"That's better than I feel." Was the huntress' only response

Serah had invited Fang over her house for breakfast, knowing that the woman wouldn't be caring for herself properly. She assumed that Fang and Lightning were alike, since Light didn't take care of herself when Fang was in the hospital. She knew how much Claire meant to Fang even without her telling Serah. _She's falling apart without her. _Serah made enough for both Fang and Snow to eat seconds, each plate doubling hers. She wanted to help keep Claire from Fang's mind, as well as her own.

She was worried about her sister. The only places she could have thought Claire being were work, the gym, or her boyfriend's apartment. It still took Serah some getting used to, Lightning having a boyfriend.

In a weird way, Serah felt exactly like her sister, completely hating the guy she was dating. She would just have to learn to deal with him, much similar to the way Light deals with her fiancé. Serah had thought of calling the man, hoping he had any luck figuring where her sister could have gone.

Unfortunately, the last time he saw Light was the morning after the saturday dinner. Although Serah didn't like the Sargent, she still showed him respect, since Claire deemed him worthy enough to meet her family. She hung up after finding out that information, not wanting to think about her sister sleeping with the man, or anyone for that matter.

The less she knew about the relationship, the better.

Serah heard Snow call her name, asking if she was okay. She managed to do the very thing she was trying to prevent.

She looked over at Fang, sitting on the chair across from her. Her arm out of the sling and her forearm was wrapped instead of her usual cast, Fang had been healing well. Her right side was still tender and her leg was still in a cast, but the doctor said she should be better in a few more weeks as long as she doesn't force it. He was surprised at how fast she was able to recover, though her internal injuries were still healing. Her lungs were functioning properly but she wasn't allowed strenuous activity until she had clearance from her doctor.

Fang had said it was because she was a Yun, Serah said it was because she kept herself in good shape, although it didn't look like it at the moment.

"Hey Fang, do you want to go shopping with me?" Serah suddenly asked, thinking of no better way than to spend time with the woman. Snow had to work and Vanille had a group project to work on, so it would just be the two of them.

"Sure, I don't see any harm in that." Fang said, standing from her seat and reaching over for her crutches.

It was a perfect opportunity to get to know the woman. Boyfriend or not, her sister cared deeply for the huntress. Even Serah could see how in love Lightning was. Claire would never just leave in the middle of a mission for someone, nor would she devote her time to anyone besides Serah. If Fang was as close to Light as she was, then Lightning obviously trusted the warrior with her life.

She wanted to know what made Claire so attached to Fang, what was so special that her sister would turn into a completely different person when they were together.

It wasn't just Lightning who acted different, Fang did too. Whenever Claire was around, Fang was always next to her, always talking to her. Though she wouldn't have voiced it out loud, Mark was right, Fang is just like a dog. She was loyal, strong, and always wanted her attention.

Serah thought it was cute the way Fang boasted around her sister, trying her hardest to get a reaction out of the soldier. Her reward would always be an insult or a laugh, but they were all the same to her. Serah loved to watch the hunter's eyes light up when she saw her sister, knowing how rough Claire had it growing up.

She was happy Lightning found Fang. Someone to always be there when she needed someone, a shoulder to cry on, someone to grow old with.

xXx

The streets were packed, everyone preparing for the start of the week, buying food or clothes. The outside mall was the perfect place for business men and women as much as it was for students and teenagers. There were markets, clothing stores, and repair shops. There was also a food court, but that was usually used for intermissions between shopping.

Although Serah has been there a thousand and one times, it still amazed her how many stores there were. So much so, that Fang had to bring her out of her daze more than once.

"Earth to mini Light, are you in there?" Fang asked, standing directly across from her. She was leaning more on her left leg since that was the only one she could use.

Serah blinked at her a few times, trying to figure out her nickname. When she came up empty-handed she decided to just ask. "Sunshine did the same thing the first time she seen Gran Pulse. You just reminded me of her, is all."

She smiled after hearing that, "Sounds like Claire really opened up to you. I'm glad she trusts you enough." Serah walked a few steps ahead before turning around to face Fang, she let her head rest to the side before smiling. "Come on, let's go find you some clothes I know my sister will love."

xXx

"Too loose."

"Too long."

"Too..._revealing._"

"What is that, cloth?"

"Hey! this is actually mine." Fang stated. She was surprisingly calm considering how much Serah was insulting her sense of fashion.

She had tried on a skirt, dress, shorts, then finally her own sari. Serah scratched the back of her head and had let out a low chuckle. "Sorry, I was just thinking about what Claire would like." She tried to excuse herself, but Fang just gave a glare to the young girl.

they have been in the clothing store for the past few hours, hitting every section there was. Thankfully for them, the dressing room was big enough to hold all the clothes that they had picked out. Serah was the critic, deciding if the clothes was worthy enough to leave the store.

First, Fang tried on the clothes she liked, then would try on the clothes Serah had picked out. It wasn't that she didn't like them, they just weren't her first choice. After grabbing a few arm full, Fang adventured back into the dressing room to try on the outfits.

The first outfit she tried on was a pair of bootcut jeans, they were dark wash, but still blue enough to go good with her skin complexion. The jeans were tight around her lower back and looser when it got around to md-calf. The shirt was a white fitted v-neck, but over that, was a light blue button up. The first three buttons were open, revealing the shirt underneath. She also wore a leather belt, one that was light enough to mash well with her boots; those of which, were similar to the boots she already owned, but were closed off instead of opened toed.

"Aww, you look great." Serah cooed from her seat in front of the mirror that Fang stood in front of. She took a minute to think over her outfit, finding the right words to do the clothes justice.

"I feel like a cowboy." It wasn't that she didn't like the outfit, she just didn't think the outfit and her would mix well.

"Claire happens to like cowboys. Now go try on something else." She said, pushing the warrior back into the room where more clothes awaited.

The next outfit wasn't as much trouble as the first. For the shirt, Fang tried on was a green tank top, since it matched the color of her eyes. She also tried on some denim cutoffs, that ended just before her knee. The pants were skinny, if she remembered correctly. Her shoes were black and white sneakers, they resembled a pair of converse's. Though the clothes were tight, Fang enjoyed the amount of skin showing. When she looked into the mirror in front of Serah, she gave herself a once over. Serah asked if she liked the pants since she kept messing with them. She decided to try on the last outfit before she made her decision.

The last one was very similar to the second. The shirt was a plain t-shirt, medium blue, just like her sari. Her jeans were straight legged, one side having holes while the other had rips going across the leg and thigh. The outfit was more comfortable than the first two, seeing how she was able to breathe easier in them. Fang walked out of the dressing room with a smile, signifying the clothing of choice. When she told Serah she was ready to get, she already had their stuff packed and ready to go. In the end, they purchased the three outfits, some workout clothes, and a few things Serah must have thrown in.

After the two girls left the store, they went to the food court, choosing to eat there instead of at home. They talked about Gran Pulse and hunting, to food and the wedding. Somehow, they got on the topic of Lightning.

"I mean, I've known her to leave, but never without leaving a note. Usually its work related, but Mark said he seen her the day after. I just don't understand why she didn't tell me anything." Serah said from across the table. She looked to be in deep thought, drawing up possible leads. Fang cleared her throat, causing the little pinkette to watch her.

"I don't know. She just left and didn't say a word to Vanille, I mean, you can't just leave her in the house alone at night. But no, she kicked me out. Boy when I see her.." She let her sentence die out to add emphasis to her threat. It succeeded in making Serah laugh though, which is always a bonus in her book. They were quiet again, alone in their own worlds. Fang glanced at Serah when she felt her hesitating.

"How about you stay with us? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just figured you would want to be closer to Vanille without worrying about Light flipping out when she comes back. You could always say no." Fang started laughing at Serah's rumbling. She gave her a weird look, hoping to understand what she found so funny. "Just like sunshine." Fang finally said after the giggles subsided. She stood up and grabbed their bags, skipping a few feet ahead.

"Come on now, got to get home before Snow eats the rest of the behemoth steak." She said over her shoulder, the small girl's footsteps could be heard running to catch up to her. Fang abruptly stopped, causing Serah to run into her back. She started to protest until Fang handed her the bags and told her to pull the car around and she'd catch up soon.

She waited until her new roommate was out of sight before she went to handle her business.

She walked up to the hardware store, waiting for the person at checkout to come back outside. A few minutes later, the door jingled, alerting Fang of her upcoming prey. She stuck one of her crutches out, causing the person to trip onto the floor. When they rolled around to see who had tripped them, they said one word, "Shit!" Fang reached down, grabbing the man by the collar and slammed him against the side of the stone wall.

"Shit's right, buddy. And guess what? My master is nowhere to be found so you know what that means?" Fang asked Mark through gritted teeth, but before he could answer the question, she punched him with as much force as she could muster considering her injury.

As he started to fall forward, she kneed him in the groin and gripped him by the neck slamming his back to the concrete even harder than before.

"If you do anything to hurt even a hair on her head, I promise you and Etro, I'm going to make you wish I never woke up." Her grip tightened with each word she spoke. When she saw him slip in and out of conciousness, she let him go, before grabbing her crutches and calmly walked to the front where her getaway car waited.

xXx

Serah sat with her car in drive, druming her fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for Fang to finish whatever it was she had to do. She figured it wouldn't take long but as the minutes ticked by, she was beginning to doubt herself. She saw Fang come into view the same time she heard police sirens.

"What did she do now?" She asked herself as she pulled open the door for the woman.

Fang jumped inside and gave her a confused look. "Can we go home now?" She asked the huntress, pulling away from the curb into oncoming traffic. "No, we gotta make a stop to the hospital first." She jerked her head to was met with Fang's innocent expression,

"What? I had to protect my owner." She said before falling into a fit of laughter.

xXx

"Really Fang, taking out the trash?" Serah said while opening the front door to their apartment. She greeted Snow with a peck on the lips before turning around to face the huntress.

"Technically, it was. Besides you can't tell me you wouldn't do the same after the scolding you gave me that one day." Fang said before taking a seat next to the big hero. She watched her tsk and turn her head away to avoid contact, "That's besides the point." She muttered before Fang let out another big laugh.

"Sunshine would be so proud of you."

Serah walked out of the kitchen to start on dinner while Snow turned the television on the news, something he always watched.

She watched as the segment about fast food went of the screen and an attractive brunette popped up before making her announcement,

"In other news, Sargent Markus Johnson was assaulted this afternoon by what authorities believe to be an amzaon. He was taken to the hospital after what witnesses said was a love crime. Store owners gave their statement to the polices, saying the woman was brutal with no care as to what happened to the man. We have yet to hear how the young Sargent in the Gaurdian Crops is rocovering, only that he will be staying in the hospital overnight. We will do as much as we can to keep you updated. In sports.."

"Whoa, someone really did a number on him, huh Fang? I mean, man. That guy must have pissed off the wrong person." Snow asked, completely ignorant to the snickers coming from the woman beside him.


	11. What's A Few Drinks Between Friends?

A/N

So, I'm thinking about revising this story, either before or after I finish it, you know, make it longer and add some other scenes. Sounds like a good idea? Thank you for the reviews and faves, it really does help my confidence and makes me want to please you guys more, like I read some of the older chapters and thought to myself, man, I'm really not giving them a reason to like this story. So I hope the next few chapters are what you've been waiting for. I won't keep you. Please enjoy :)

* * *

Serah marked another day off of her calendar, _fourteen more days, _she thought to herself with a smile on her face. The wedding was fast approaching with only two weeks remaining. She couldn't believe she was marrying the blonde giant. It felt like only yesterday that the man proposed to her at the fireworks celebration. She prayed that everything would go good, well, everything that she could control. The only thing that was out of her power was whether or not her sister would show.

No one had heard from Lightning in what was close to two months. In the soldier's own terms, she was considered M.I.A, missing in action. Serah thought about checking with her sister's commanding officer, Amodar, but changed her mind after remembering the sworn oath of the soldiers. They had to keep all military records private, that included Lightning's whereabouts. Although that never stopped Serah from trying, she just always knew the outcome.

She tried not to think about Claire much, instead, she spent her time focusing on her new housemate.

Fang had been living with them since Serah asked her to move in for the time being. The warrior was, unsurprising, easy to get along with. In a sense, she reminded Serah of Lightning. She treated her like family, helping out and protecting her when it was called for. Serah was grateful for the woman, especially when Snow wasn't around. She was also seeing a lot more of Vanille, though she didn't think it was possible. As a result, she finally got to know more about the huntress.

Serah found out Fang loves salty foods. She watched as the woman poured enough salt to raise the deads' cholesterol. The following day, she went into town and picked up a variety of nuts and jerky. When she got home and offered it as a snack, Fang ate it in one siting. From then, she always made sure to add extra salt to Fang's helping.

She also learned that the woman was very competitive, just like her sister.

One night, Snow and Fang were sharing a few beers when Fang decided to turn it into a game. Five beers and eight shots later, Snow came stumbling into the bedroom, talking about showing Superman whose boss. When Serah went to check on Fang, the warrior was cleaning up the kitchen while humming a joyful tune. After that, Snow never challenged Fang to a drinking game.

One particular conservation stuck with Serah the most, though.

It was another night where drinks were shared, this time, between the two girls. Serah was on her second drink, whereas Fang was on her fifth. They were talking about Lightning, about Claire. Fang wanted to know more about Claire's past and Lightning's present. "After that, she just closed herself off from the world. All her hopes and dreams were gone, she started new, fresh. She started Lightning." She said before taking another sip of her drink. She watched Fang fiddle with her can before she spoke what was on her mind,

"I don't think she gave up her hopes and dreams, just that she found new ones. She looked after you, took care of you, taught you. In a way, you're like her daughter, her pride and joy. Her wants and needs became your wants and needs. She wanted you to succeed, to do everything she couldn't. If there's one thing I am absolutely positive about, it's that she's proud of you , Serah. Always "

Serah was speechless. She had never looked at it from Fang's point of view, but now that she has, she was overwhelmed with emotions. At first, she wasn't sure if she should feel guilty for ruining her sister's life, or loved for all the sacrifices she's made throughout the years. Even now, Lightning was working to help the couple pay off their new home, since Serah was still attending EU. "I feel bad, you know? Like, if she didn't have to take care of me, then who would she have turned into?" She said, placing her glass on the coffee table in front of them before messing with the hem of her shirt. She heard Fang make a sound of concentration.

"Well, who would you be? Would you have met Snow? Hell, if I wasn't made into a L'cie, I'd still hate this place instead of falling in love with a 'viper'. I wouldn't have been given a second chance at life, at a family. Everything happens for a reason, and the way I see it, you can either learn from it, or get hurt by it." The Pulse native said her last words before finishing her beer and calling it a night.

Serah stayed seated for a few more minutes, thinking over everything the huntress said. She never looked at the positive from her situation, only the inconvenience she caused everyone. She never thought that Lightning might have felt such a way about her, such proudness. It started to make sense why her sister always treated her the way she has, placing her on the top of her proity list, even before her own safety. She was beginning to see why her sister fell for such a woman, Fang just had a way of sneaking into people's hearts.

That conversation was a few nights ago, and today, Serah was finally going to help Fang for a change. The woman needed to go to her doctor's appointment to get her cast removed. Her doctor also wanted to set her up with physical therapy today so when the wedding came around, she could walk with close to no problems. Serah was concerned about rushing her recovery process, but after Fang explained worser situations,she decided to bite her tongue. They made their way to the doctor's office once Serah helped Fang get her stuff together.

It took almost an hour for the cast removal after the doctor had called her in. Finally being able to stand on both legs, Fang shifted her weight from right to left. It was exciting to see the woman be herself again. She added pressure to her muscles, testing out the feel and stiffness from being immobile for so long. Once she sat back down, the doctor gave her the instructions for her recovery as well as a new medication presciption. "Now, I know this can be hard considering your lifestyle, but no strenuous activity until we can be absolutely certain that the bone is set. That includes hunting, sparring, sports, and yes, sex."

It was slightly difficult to see, but Serah noticed the faint hue of pink under the woman's tanned complexion. She would have never thought the woman was shy, considering what she does and wears, though it could have been because Serah was in the room. Her mind traveled to the woman being sexually active, then ventured to her sexual partners, which included her sister. Her mind then went to Claire and Fang being together, causing her own cheeks to turn pink. "Ew." She muttered to herself, face twisting in disgust. She giggled when Fang facepalmed, knowing she heard her comment.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. After therapy, Serah took Fang to lunch at Lebreau's bar. When Snow got off work, he met them at the bar. They went home and the two fighters watched movies while Serah made dinner. The couple called it a night when it got close to midnight, seeing as they had work and school in the morning. Fang stayed awake for a few more hours, thinking of all the crazy stuff that's happened since she awoke from stasis.

Since being awake, Fang became apart of a family, a weird one, but a family nonetheless. She and her sister finally found a place where they belonged. They had a father figure, brothers, sisters, and lovers in their makeshift family. Fang was in love, not that she hadn't been before. Unlike last time, this one was worth every ounce of her attention, devotion, love.

Fang loved Lightning with every fiber of her being, from the depths of her soul. She would give anything just to please her, which she already proven once, going into crystal stasis just so the woman got to be with her sister. Though she hoped she would never have to do it again, she would in a heartbeat. Fang couldn't help but to think back to the conversation she had with Lightning, finally understanding all the emotion she felt then. At the time, it didn't make sense, the ache she felt. Now, she knew exactly what it was, disappointment. It was just after their sparring match, when she fell asleep talking with the soldier. To be honest, she didn't think Light would be so easy to confront, but I guess the pinkette was always full of surprises.

xXx

_Fang didn't know what to expect from the soldier, but she had to try, right? She built her confidence while she walked up the stairs. She shallowed down the butterflies that were trying to escape as she started to knock on Lightning's bedroom door. She waited but no one answered, allowing her wall to slightly crumble. _Is she really that mad?_ She questioned to herself before knocking a second time. "Sunshine, can we talk?" She requested, though she feared Light wouldn't reply. Fang was genuinely surprised when Lightning's younger sister, Serah, answered the door instead. "I didn't know you were still here, I can wait till-"_

_"Don't worry about it, I was just leaving anyway. You two have a good night." Serah smiled at her before retreating down the hall. She was watching her leave until a voice called her attention back, "You can come in." Lightning said from her seat on the bed._

_Fang took baby steps into the room, scared of the Cocoonian recoiling against her. When she made it to Lightning's desk, she decided to take a seat on the chair there, rather than the bed. There were a few moments of silence while Fang tried to collect her thoughts before Lightning cleared her throat, notifying the growing uneasiness. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, thinking of the best approach._

_"I wanted to talk to you about something."_

_"I figured that much." Lightning commented, making Fang's shoulders fall at the sarcasm. She apologized and told her to continue. Fang thought over another approach before trying again._

_"I wanted to talk to you about our relationship, or lack of, I should say." Lightning's head jerked towards Fang, making her regret trying to talk to her about it._

_"What about it?"_

_Fang took a few minutes before answering, wanting to get this perfect. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say, it was how she wanted to say it. She couldn't just flat out ask for sex, could she? She knew the woman's past sexual experiences "I think there was a misunderstanding somewhere, like we got off on the wrong foot." She started slow, hoping it was for the best._

_She watched as the soldier looked to be in thought, thinking about what she said, she hoped. She could only assume the recent events that took place wouldn't jeopardize anything. "No misunderstanding. You're a hot-blooded, possessive, prick."_

_"And you're a cold-blooded, sex-deprived, narcissist." Fang retorted back, she was rewarded with the Farron signature glare, which was better than the alternative, Lightning's right hook. Silence filled the air once again. Fang felt bad for what she said, wanting to take it back, but she knew she couldn't. She was surprised when the other voice in the room started talking again, though some might consider it a whisper._

_"And what if I am?"_

_Fang stared at the girl, trying to figure out what she meant. She never thought of Lightning being shy, so she couldn't understand why she sounded shy or nervous for that matter. Finally the pieces fit, knowing fully what the pinkette meant by what she said. Fang tried to stop the smirk from forming. "Then tell me so I can help," She said, moving to the bed to sit next to the confused woman. "Tell me so I can understand." She reached for Lightning's hand but the gunwoman pulled away, crossing to the other side of the room to add distance._

_"I can't." Fang watched Light shake her head, trying to clear her mind. Fang knew better than to push the soldier, but she tried anyway, hoping for a different outcome. She stood from the bed but kept the distance Lightning put between them. "Can't or won't?"_

_"Both. Even if I wanted to, I can't. Not now." She said from her position by the door. She was getting more nervous by the second._

_Fang thought about what she said. She was, once again, confused. She decided to ask instead of solving the puzzle on her own. "Because, I'm seeing someone." Lightning muttered, hoping Fang didn't hear her. She tried her best to avoid eye contact, insisting on staring at the floor instead._

_Fang couldn't believe her ears, The Lightning Farron, dating someone? She didn't know the woman was experienced in the dating world since she never mentioned one in their L'cie days. She was going to ask who but thought better of it, considering the woman opened up this much. She sat back down on the bed, before taking a deep breath. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." She breathed, running her fingers through her hair. She heard Lightning walk closer to her, felt the bed sink. She didn't know if Light was trying to comfort her or not, she didn't care to know._

_"It isn't as easy as me just leaving him, not like I could anyway. I need to stay, have to." Light tried to reason, not liking the idea of her bursting Fang's bubble. The huntress asked the question anyone would want to know. "How long have you been seeing each other?" Even though she dreaded the answer, she still felt the need to know._

_"I'm not sure, a few months, I think."_

_The answer didn't surprise Fang, what did, was the uncertainty. The woman had the best memory, given the training she had. There was no possible way should could forget something like this, not if she really cared for the guy. "If I had known..." Lightning let the sentence die out, but Fang wanted to hear the rest, needed._

_"Then what, Lightning? What would you have done differently?" She asked, feeling the anger rise, the hurt._

_Lightning shallowed down the lump in her throat, anyone would eyes could tell how distraught the girl was, never having been in this kind of situation. "I don't know. Maybe I would have handled this differently, maybe I would have listened to my heart instead of my mind."_

_Fang had more questions than when she started out. She wanted to sort it out, she couldn't understand why this was affecting her the way it was. She stood up, planning to take her leave when a hand wrapped around her wrist. She followed it to the owner, locking with Light's puppy dog eyes. She knew what she wanted, what she begged._

Stay, please.

_She sat back down, only this time, she took residence on the floor between the soldier's legs. Fang released a sigh, trying to calm her pounding hearts. She gave up on trying once Lightning started playing with her hair. No words past them, none needed. In the quiet room, Lightning redid the huntress' braids. the soldier started talking, though Fang was too sleepy to pay attention to most of what she said. "Fang?"_

_"Hm?" She hummed, stalling sleep long enough to hear what Light had to say._

_"I'm glad you're back." She said with sincerity._

_"Me too, Sunshine. Me too." Fang said mid yawn. She finally let sleep overcome her, being lulled to sleep by the fingers in her hair. For the first time since she woken from stasis, Fang slept with a smile on her face._

xXx

The buzzing alarm in her ear accompanied by the stiffness in her neck woke Fang from her sleep on the couch. She quickly realized that the alarm was actually her ringtone for when Vanille called. "Way to give someone a heart attack." Her accent thick through the phone.

"Well, if you would have answered the door, I wouldn't have to call your phone a billion times." Vanille's chipper voice ringed through the phone. Fang got off the sofa and yanked the front door open, looking down at the young Dia. "What are you going on about?"

Vanille rested her hands on her hips and stuck her bottom lip out, as if she were pouting. "Fang, we were supposed to get your suit..er, dress..uhm, clothes! For the wedding today." She said, accusing her older sister of forgetting. Fang pretended to be hurt, placing her hand over her heart. She smiled when the girl threw her foot down, irritated by her antics. She turned around and walked to her room, allowing Vanile to follow behind. Serah ran from the upstairs bedroom into the kitchen. When she came out, she had a muffin and yogurt in each hand. Fang and Vanille laughed in unison at the girl rushing to school. They hollered their goodbyes as the door slammed shut before making their way into Fang's temporary room.

After Fang got dressed, she sat into Vanille's car since she couldn't drive yet. The drive was short, but light conversation was held on their way to the clothing store. They talked about home, family, friends, just the basic conversation starters. They parked the car and began the way to their destination.

"Were you going to wear the tux Snow wanted you to?" Vanille questioned, holding the door open to one of the stores. Fang limped through, grabbing a cart to lean on. "I don't know. I mean, he wants me to, but I have my Yun traditions, yeah?"

"You'll find something. Who knows? Maybe you can make something."

"That's a good idea, Van'" Fang responded.

She wasn't excited about going clothes shopping for the second time, but she let Vanille's idea marinate for awhile. She really liked the idea of making her own, since she knew how. She would just have to ask to make a detour to the fabric store afterwards, having the perfect vision of what it would look like.

xXx

The two Oerbans spent the whole day shopping. Fang was pleased with her purchases. The moment her foot touched the first step, the door opened. Snow came into view before he grabbed Fang by the arm, ushering her out of the house,"Boy's night out, you're invited." She looked back at the door, where Serah had a smile on her face, grabbing the forgotten bags off the doorstep. The two hopped on the hero's velocycle and zoomed down to Lebreau's bar for the second time in 72 hours.

Boy's night out consisted of Snow, Gadot, Maqui, Yui, and occasionally Lebreau, when she wasn't tending the bar. It involved drinking, sometimes poker, and always boasting. Fang only went twice before, but since she was invited today, she figured they enjoyed her company.

"I see you're starting to become a regular." Lebreau said from behind the bar. Gadot ordered a few rounds of beer as Snow directed Fang to the table in the back. It was always the same so she knew what to expect. Snow announced her arrival as she took her seat. Everyone had greeted her, making her feel welcomed.

"She can out drink you guys, believe me." Snow credited her, causing everyone to laugh. They were on their fourth round of beers, not quite drunk but having a good running start. "Think she can out drink your sister in law?" Yuj asked, making Fang think about the soldier's drinking habit. "Lightning is the only one to ever out drink Mr. Hero here." Gadot said while throwing his arm around Snow. Fang let out a loud chuckle. She had to hear about this.

"At the time, I didn't think Lightning could handle her liqour, you know? Since she was a soldier and all-" Snow started before Gadot cut in with a comment about the gun wielder's boobs. "Anyway, She told me if I could out drink her, then she'd consider me dating Serah. We started out with two shots of the strong stuff and ended with all sorts of drinks that Lebreau made. I blacked out half way through and woke up on breau's sofa. Worst. Hangover. Ever." Snow finished the moment Lebreau placed their fifth round down. She must have caught the end of the story because she added, "I never seen him so drunk. Lightning carried him to the sofa and paid the bill. Over two hundred gil with a generous tip. I'll tell ya, that girl has a soft spot for the big lug."

"Maybe Snow's just a lightweight." Fang commented, followed by the gang laughing.

The table got quiet before all eyes were on her. She looked from each pair, growing more curious by the minute. "What?" She finally questioned, Maqui was the first to answer.

"Don't 'what' us. Heard you were shacking up with the girl. Tap that yet?"

All heads turned to the boy, wide eyed at the words that left the young man's mouth. "What? Don't tell me you don't want to know."

"Yeah!"

"Come on, Fang. Spill."

"How was it?"

"Did she top you? She definitely had to top you." Lebreau added.

Fang didn't even know she had taken the seat next to her. She didn't expect to be bombarded with questions, not having prepared an answer. She opened her beer and decided to drink as she thought about it. It wasn't like she could tell the gang about the soldier, knowing she'd have to pay for ruining her reputation; but then again, she wasn't here.

Although she didn't have sex with Lightning, she was sleeping with the girl, so to speak. And about whether it was good or not, it was amazing, actually. All the times they were together were perfect, so technically she wouldn't be lying if she said such. _Sunshine, top, me? _She smirked at the thought, there was that one time, and Lightning was definitely on top. Her eyebrow picked up on the image of Lightning flushed against her skin, _Boy, would that be a sight to see. _Fang knew she couldn't say any of this, since none of it was true, well, most of it. So she decided to say the one thing that had solid ground where it stood.

"Well, she has nice legs."

Once again, the room was filled with laughter. From that moment on, Fang knew she would be a regular.

* * *

A/N

I know I might have gotten a few dates mixed up, if you guys notice any errors, do let me know. don't forget to give me internet cookies by reviewing. Until next time guys :)


	12. Just A Distant Memory

A/N

I'm sorry this is late, I actually couldn't think of anything for this chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed, and faved, without you guys, I probably wouldn't bother with this story. In other news, I got a promotion! So I work longer days, but I promise it won't take away from my time writing this story. This chapter was pointless but meaningful at the same time. It's really bad but I needed to write something so I can get back into it. Sorry it's a crappy chappy, lol :)

I edited every chapter including this one. The first chapter used to be about 600 words, not its about 1500. Hopefully I made it more readable as well as more detailed and packed with information, if you see any errors at all, please don't be scared to point them out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story with the new changes as much as you did the old :)

* * *

_The sun beamed down on them, causing sweat to drip down each one of their backs. The air was dry, resembling a desert with no wind to help cool them down. They had continued their journey to save the world at day break, thinking it was best to start early. They soon realized how wrong they were._

_"I thought you said Pulse was beautiful?" whined the silver-haired boy in the back. He had been dragging his body along since they made it out of the forest._

_"_GRAN_ Pulse _is_ beautiful. We just decided to drop in on the middle of summer." The temporary leader answered. The warrior walked with pride, her hands placed behind her head. She was appointed leader_ _after a poll was given. Being as she was the oldest person from this land, it had made more sense to choose her._

_"I don't care if it is hot, look at the view. Don't see much of this at home, huh sis'?" The blonde giant said, throwing his arm around the young woman he dubbed 'sis'._

_"For the last time, Snow, I'm not your sister." The ex-soldier said, elbowing Snow. He withdrew his arm and rubbed at his side, a slight frown appeared on his face._

_"Come on, Sunshine. You're just pushing away the inevitable." The Gran Pulsian commented, laughing at the glare the woman threw her way. _

_A petite redhead ran ahead of the formation they seemed to fallen into. Once leveled with the lance wielder, the small girl turned to look over at the oldest woman. "Seriously, Fang, how much longer?" Her accented apparent, though not as strong as her sister's._

_Fang removed her hands from behind her head, instead, crossing them over her chest. She tapped her chin with her index finger, as if making some silent calculations. "If I remember correctly, Shadow Springs is just beyond that lookout." Fang stated, pointing to the cliff hang a few meters ahead of the group._

_A dark-skinned man with an afro cleared his throat before asking in disbelief, "Springs? As in flowing water?"_

_Fang let out a hearty laugh finding humor in a simple question._

_"Is there any other kind?"_

_xxx_

_Once they got to Shadow Springs, the gang was exhausted from the short, but long, journey. The soldier decided they would rest the night, since she too, felt the effects of the Gran Pulse weather. Everyone jumped in the water the moment they laid eyes on the aqua blue. They swam with their underclothes on, making it Hope-appropiate. Fang decided everyone should have a history lesson, since no one knew of the place besides Vanile and herself._

_The name was pretty basic, having found the spring in the back of a shadowy cave, the name had zero originality. What was nice about it though, was the view it gave. The cave was actually under a cliff hang as well as on top of one. It created a nice shelter from the weather changes. the view showed the wide open skies, allowing the stars and the moon to shine bright, lighting the world's surface._

_That was where Lightning currently resided. She was thinking of what Fang had said, a legend to the Pulsian, a myth to the soldier._

_She had told the gang about the legend of the Springs, though Lightning thought of it more as a fairy tale love story. Apparently, any two people who go for a swim at midnight on the night of a full moon would fall madly in love, though it may not happen right away. _

_"Falling in love over a stupid swim." Lightning muttered to no one in particular, though she wasn't surprised when someone responded._

_"It's only stupid because you don't have a heart." Fang's accent sounded in her ears, causing her to turn her head to face the tan woman._

_"No, it's stupid because no one falls in love because of a moon." Light deadpanned before facing the night sky once again. She heard the huntress take the seat next to her, felt her presence in her aura. She used to shy away, not yet comfortable with the close proximity that Fang allowed. Over time though, she began to relax, even seeking the comfort herself. _

_"Give it a chance, I bet ya have lots of guys waiting to get in your pants." Light shook her head to Fang's statement, even though it wasn't a question, she still felt the need to correct the woman. "No one?" The surprised warrior asked._

_Lightning didn't blame Fang for being surprised, she was shocked herself. She never expected to have this conversation with someone other than her lover, and yet here she was, discussing it with Fang. "None." Was her only response._

_Fang sat there for a few minutes, trying to process all that Light had said. "So you mean to tell me you're twenty-one and never-"_

_"Never."_

_"Wow." The huntress let out in a breath, seemingly lost with the wind. She couldn't understand why no one would have found the woman next to her attractive, hell, she was a woman and she thought Light was drop dead beautiful._

_"So what does it take to get inside your pants?" Fang blurted out, catching Lightning completely off guard. She sat there, thinking of people she met, guys who took an interest in her. She never cared for them, not in the way they ever hoping, and never in the way Fang was asking._

_All her life, it's been her and Serah. She never had time for anything else, anyone else, and she was perfectly content with that._

_"So let me hear it." Fang asked. Both of their feet where hanging over the cliff's edge, swinging back and forth. Lightning thought over what she would be interested in with she had to be._

_"I never gave it much thought. Guess no one met my standards." She replied, watching the overcast of the moon. She figured everyone was asleep, since that's the only time her and Fang have these conversations. It used to be Lightning's guard duty, but it slowly turned into Light and Fang's guard duty. Eventually, it turned into both of theirs, talking throughout their shared time._

_"What are your standards?" The huntress asked, curiosity eating away at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Light watched Fang lay back on the rocky surface, trying her hardest to get comfortable._

_"Someone who can handle themselves. Able to keep up with me, on and off the field. Someone loyal, trust worthy, understanding. My equal." She shrugged at the end of her explanation, running out of things to add. She heard Fang let out a laugh, "Sounds like you need a dog."_

_They were quiet for a bit, thinking about the conversation that just unfolded. It wasn't the first time Light's opened up to Fang and she knew it wouldn't be the last._

_She glanced at the moon again, the fullness shining over all things, making Gran Pulse look like a paradise._

_"It's beautiful. Unlike anything I've ever seen before." Lightning whispered, awestruck by the beauty surrounding her._

_"I know what you mean." She heard Fang comment. When she turned to face her though, she met a pair of jade eyes, filled with curiosity and something else Light couldn't place her finger on. _Hunger, maybe? _She thought to herself._

_She stood up before putting her hand out for the lancer to pull herself up with. "__Come on, let's go for a swim."_

_She reached for the hand, pulling herself up before mocking a salute, "Yes Sir!"_

_xxx_

_He couldn't help but to get up, the sound of the water running made his bladder want to make its own waterfall. Once finding a wall deeper into the cave, Hope was able to relieve himself. When he heard the sound of two women talking, he looked at his watch, taking in the time. He knew it had to be Fang and his mentor, Lightning, since he seen Vanille when he woke up. He shook his head before walking back to bed._

_"Don't they know it's past midnight?" He let the question linger in the air, not really meant for anyone to hear._


	13. Author's Note

Okay, so I know that this has been a very crappy story, but I'm working on making it better BEFORE the good stuff starts coming in. I know it might be a hassle but I actually edited every chapter, and I know you might not want to read through it, but I think it's beneficial if you, at least, skim through it.

Now, here comes the fun stuff, I need,

**need,**

need you guys to let me know what you don't understand and what you do understand. I also would love it if you tell me what you do and don't like. I know it's probably pointless seeing how it is my first story, but as a perfectionist, it bothers me how blah it is.

I know it's been awhile and right now, I have to go to my school just to update but I'm trying my best. If you have any questions or comments, you can review or PM me, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

Thank you for your time and patience and sorry I got your hopes up with this Author's Note :p

HP


	14. The Beginning To A New Sega

The sun was beginning to shine over the horizon, making the sky bright orange as it adjusted to the new temperature. It wasn't hot or cold, managing to find just the right mixture of both to make it pleasant. The birds outside the window were singing their own song, bringing peace to the brand new day. It was perfect. Perfect enough for the wedding that would be held late afternoon.

The celebration was set at five o'clock, being held outside of the Eden's community center. It was completely paid for by one Claire "Lightning" Farron, Serah's older sister. The reception was soon to follow inside of the community hall, where the party wouldn't end until well after midnight. Lightning had been thankful Serah didn't make NORA's hangout, aka, Lebreau's bar, the spot for both the wedding and the reception. Serah wanted the place to be big and beautiful, something their parents would had approved of. In the end, they settled for the center, seeing how it was big and empty, leaving Serah and Vanille plenty of room to decorate.

Serah would become Mrs. Snow Villiers before the night was out.

But that wasn't for another handful of hours, though, it didn't seem like much for the youngest Farron.

Serah was busy making sure everything was in order. She slept over her sister's house with Vanille, seeing how she couldn't stay home with Snow due to traditions. She checked in with the venues and the hotel before packing all of her bags the night prior, now, she was making sure the wedding party had all of their belongings. In the meantime, Vanille made sure the house was cleaned, leaving Serah to organize Lightning's room.

It's been two months since the soldier showed her face. Serah had thought of putting out a search party but when she went to the military, Amodar told her that if Light wanted to be found, she would have left a note behind. Not pleased with what she heard, Serah decided to do some investigating of her own.

She found Mark.

xXx

_"Hey, you're Light's sister, right?" The Sargent asked from his spot at his desk._

_"Yeah. I was wondering if you heard from my sister? You were the last person to see her after all." Serah asked. She wasn't too fond of having to turn to him to get information about her sister, seeing how __she should be the first to know before anyone else._

_"The last I seen her, she apologized for dinner. Though, I'm sure she'll be happy to know that barbarian attacked me." Mark stated, hissing the last part._

_Serah tried her best not to laugh, remembering the night Fang had given the Sargent a nice warning. Though Serah was upset with Fang, she didn't disagree with her. She still couldn't see what her sister saw in the man, but she chose not to comment, instead, just trying to avoid the situation at all cost. She apologized for interrupting him and went on her way._

_Though she hadn't figured out where her sister was, she did learn that it wasn't just her that hadn't heard from Lightning._

* * *

Eden's community center was covered from top to bottom with the wedding colors. Behind the building was where the ceremony would be taking place. There were chairs all lined up, though, there was a walkway between them. There was a set number on each side, both an equal number for Serah and Snow. Fang didn't know the number of guest that was scheduled to show, just that fifty-one were expected.

She had promised Vanille she would meet her and Serah at the center and help with the last-minute touches, although she didn't see any. Fang idly walked around. She could admit, though she wasn't paying much attention to the decor in the place, that the younger girls went all out for the day. It was a shame Lightning would miss it.

It's been two months since Fang had seen the soldier. She wanted to apologize to her for dinner, as well as, accusing her of something she didn't do.

Two nights ago, Fang went to the bar to drink her sorrows away. It was there, that the huntress found some very interesting information about the pinkette.

xXx

_"What's eating at ya today? Whatcha trying to forget?" The bartender asked Fang, sliding her another shot of tequila. It was a long day for Fang, having been searching for the Cocoonian from sunrise to sunset. Still, she came across no sign of the soldier, almost like she skipped town. She decided to call it a night, but not before heading to Lebreau's. She was on her sixth shot, not enough to be drunk, but the beginning of a very nice hangover._

_"Getting struck by Lightning." Came her grumbled reply. __She looked up when she heard a chuckle from the woman across from her. "You too, huh?"_

_Confusion and jealously were the expressions Fang wore, not quite understanding that Lebreau meant. _Did that prick come in here?_ The bartender must have noticed the confusion so she decided to add, "Yeah, I used to be on the love boat."_

_"Wait, you and Lightning?" The huntress asked in disbelief. It was one thing to know Lightning was experienced in the dating world, another to know that it was with the local bartender._

_"Yeah, dated for three months until we broke it off." She said casually, as if it didn't affect her. When Fang asked about the time frame, Lebreau said it was right before Serah was branded. Fang swallowed down her disappointment, not believing that the soldier would lie to her unless it was for a good cause. When she expressed her concern, Lebreau waved her hand to Maqui, letting him know she was taking a five. She walked from behind the bar and ushered Fang out back so they can talk more privately._

_"I'm not surprised she didn't tell anyone. I mean, she didn't even get to tell her sister. It was the day before her birthday, said I'd cook for her. She said she had a better idea. _"Let's go out for dinner, with Serah and Snow."_ It was supposed to be the night she made us public but she never called. Do you wanna smoke?"_

_Fang politely declined the offer and allowed the woman to continue with her story._

_"The next day when I was watching tv, they interrupted to announce the purge. When I went to go call Light, she was already at my door. Looked like she'd been crying, she told me, _"I need to help my sister." _Then she left. You know? I don't think she thought she'd come back."_

_"We almost didn't." Fang finally piped in, remembering the countless times they needed help from the two medics. Lebreau blew the smoke from her cigarette, before shaking her head slightly. "Well, since the time we met up in Eden, I hadn't seen much of the soldier. Well, except for a few months ago."_

_The comment grabbed Fang's attention faster than a speeding bullet. "A few months ago?"_

_"Yeah, it was a few nights before she disappeared, two days maybe. She came in drunk, said she wanted to talk to me. I took her upstairs and we started making out. Things escalated quickly but that's when she said my name; Or better yet, your name."_

_The huntress was leaning on the railing, wide-eyed by her company's silent confession. It all made sense to her now. The alcohol, the attitude, the hickey, it was all a misunderstanding, one she'd pay dearly for. _

_"What hickey?" The bartender asked Fang, who hadn't realized she spoke out loud. "The hickey on Light's neck when she came in that night." She explained._

_"I didn't give her a hickey..Oh! It wasn't a hickey, though it's kind of embarrassing to say." Fang watched as the woman scratched the back of her neck. She could tell she was blushing though her complexion did well to hide it._

_"Well, while we were making out, she had put me on top of my nightstand, Etro, was she strong. Somewhere between then and her saying your name, my picture frame fell and hit her in the neck. It didn't leave a bruise when she left my house but I guess it kind of showed up on the drive." Lebreau laughed, causing Fang to join in._

_Fang stayed for the woman's smoke break and decided to call it a night. The wedding was in two days which meant, she needed all the rest she could get._

Light, where are you?

xXx

"Fang!? Are you in here!?" Vanille yelled from the far back of the building, "Hurry up and get ready. Snow's on his way."

The huntress shook off the flashback, wondering how the time managed to pass by so quickly without her realizing.

_Just a few more hours, yeah?_

* * *

There was a knock on the door, startling Serah from her peace and quiet. "Two more minutes, Ms. Farron." Came the voice through the door. She didn't know who it was but thanked them anyway. In less than an hour, she was to become Mrs. Snow Villiers. It wasn't like she was having cold feet, just nervous about screwing up this perfect day, perfect moment. "My happiness..." She whispered, silently cheering herself on.

She heard shouts from outside the door, bringing her attention to the words being exchanged.

"I'm sorry but, you're not allowed back there." The security guard said firmly, following the younger Farron's wishes for no guest besides Vanille.

"Like hell I'm not, move out of my way." Came an unfamiliar voice. She assumed it was the guest they were trying to get rid off.

"I'm sorry Sir, but if you don't turn back now, I'm going to have to put you in holding until the end of the ceremony."

"I said move." he spoke again, followed by a loud commotion.

Serah opened her door to escort the man out herself when she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing three feet in front of her was a soldier, dressed in a formal looking uniform.

The soldier looked to be on a mission, one that Serah prayed wouldn't ruin her good day. The last thing she needed was to hear that her sister was killed in action or had been taken hostage in some man's basement.

He stood directly in front of Serah and bowed. She wasn't too sure if it was out of respect or forgiveness. Before the soldier could form a coherent sentence, Serah cut him off with a question of her own,

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

A/N:

So, I apologize deeply for not updating sooner. Between my birthday and the hectic life that is my family, I didn't have much time to update. But, fear not, for the worse is over(updating-wise.) This was the last chapter that I had no idea what I wanted to do with it and it's done with. As you can see, some things are different in this chapter but I don't know if I should keep it that way for the next ones. flashbacks have x's while character changes have the line break. Expect a lot of emotions in the next chapter, as well as a large word count. correct my errors and tell me what you hated about this one, thanks so much for reading.

I would like you to know that you are all invited to Serah and Snow's wedding, as Fang mentioned, the expected amount is 51(How many people followed this) but there is a lot more on the list, and I expect a lot of you there. Prepare for some hidden comments and words and let me know if you spot them all in the next chapter. Now, hurry! Get ready or you'll be late!


	15. New World

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You're getting married." The velocyclist breathed.

They ran as fast as they could, not slowing from the moment they parked their velocycle outside of the community hall. They reached to fix their hair, but stopped short once their hand hit something hard. Realizing they forgot to take off their helmet, they quickly did so and discarded it into the nearby chair.

The woman shook her head, pink locks framing her face perfectly. When her eyes fluttered open, they locked with identical cerulean blues standing directly in front of her, albeit, shorter than herself. With a confused look, she watched the eyebrow rise on the younger girl. "What?

"I know what you're doing here _Lightning_, I meant, what are you doing in that? That's not the dress I left on your bed!" Serah stomped, clearly frustrated.

Lightning looked down, taking into note her clothes. She was in her formal uniform, given to her the moment she walked into Headquarters. She didn't have time to change from her own ceremony. Thinking it was best not to miss her own sister's wedding, she skipped the drive home.

It was a brand new uniform, having just received it not even three hours ago. It was appropriate for her new rank in the Guardian Crops, her graduation uniform. Starting from the bottom, she wore her signature boots, passing up the option for new boots that she turned down. She was wearing long green pants, replacing her old brown shorts. Over her brown long-sleeved shirt, was a black jacket, decorated in all over her accomplishments and rewards. Over her left breast was her family name in bold letters, **FARRON**, and on the right breast was something new. GCSF, an acronym meaning, Guardian Crops Special Forces, a team of only a select few that were considered the MVP of the Guardian Crops. Lightning just so happened to be one of them.

At first, she couldn't understand why, when she sees her sister after nine weeks of intense training, would she question her attire but then it hit her, _This is her day._ Lightning's promotion didn't matter because right here and now, Serah needed Claire, her older sister.

Before she could answer the question that was left hanging, the music began playing, announcing the start of the ceremony. Serah wrapped her arm around Lightning's as both girls stood erect. "We'll talk about this later." Her little sister threatened, warning her of the discussion they would be having once all this is over. Lightning smiled,

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

xXx

The gasps could be heard all the way from the front the moment the two Farrons stepped into view. The whispers erupted all around them. Some questioned Serah's dress while others questioned Lightning's own appearance.

None of that mattered now, all that was important was that her little sister was about to marry the man of her dreams. Lightning was surprised she didn't hate the man, given the fact that he was taking away her only living relative, but she tried not to think like that.

Instead, she thought of it as a new addition to her family. A brother she never wanted, she smirked to herself, _Yeah, that sounds about right. _Snow was around during the whole L'cie ordeal, even believing Serah when she didn't. He had faith that they would get her sister back, not stopping until they saved her, until they saved the world. There were a few times Lightning lost hope, but Snow managed to see the bright side to things. She may have been the leader, but he was everyone's rock.

While she was glancing around at the people standing at the altar with Snow, she noticed a certain brunette, causing everything and everyone else around her to disappear.

In between Gadot and Hope, stood Fang.

Clad in a slightly lighter blue than her casual sari, Fang's new wrapping had matched Lightning's eyes perfectly; What's more, was that design that she had on her sari, were cherry blossoms. It was the most breathtaking thing Light has ever seen the woman wear. To say that she missed the warrior would be an understatement.

She looked her up and down, noticing the casts were nowhere to be found. Given the extant of Fang's injuries, she knew the woman wasn't completely healed. Yes, Fang was tough, but she wasn't immortal. The huntress looked at Lightning with such an intense look, A cross between admiration and lust, that a tingle went down her spine, causing a fire to alight in her core. what was worse was the weak knee feeling she got when the huntress stuck her tongue out, just enough to lick her lips and travel back to its domain. Lightning envied the organ, wanting her own taste of the sweet woman. She was delectable, mouth-watering even. Lightning missed the feel of the Oerban's soft lips, smooth skin, and taut muscles. She wanted a taste, had to. She drew her bottom lip in, biting hard enough to try and halt her growing heat, stop her temptation. It was a sin to want someone this bad. A sin she would happily commit over and over again.

She heard a cough from next to her and felt an elbow nudge her side, bringing her back to reality. Her cheeks started to grow warm once she realized she had stopped walking completely. She looked down at Serah, who had a smile on her face. "You have all night with her, she's staying at my place." She spoke softly, only adding more color to the soldier's cheeks.

Before Lightning knew it, she was standing in front of the altar, ready to give her sister way. She swallowed, thinking the walk was shorter than she estimated. _Leave it to Serah to spring this on me. _She looked up at Snow, thinking of all the sacrifices he had already made for her sister. To be honest, she knew he was the perfect one for her sister, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud. She saw the nervousness in his eyes grow into an alarming high. "I promise you, Light. I won't hurt her." He whispered. Lightning took a deep breath, knowing how well he meant his promise.

"I believe you...Hero."

The gang of L'cie smiled as a chorus of cheers ringed all around them. It may have taken them a few years, but they were finally living their dream, living as a family.

* * *

After the ceremony was over, the reception started. It was inside a big white hall, decorations in every corner. Fang had to admit, the two really outdid themselves. There were people everywhere, some of them were familiar, the rest, the huntress assumed, were friends of the family. She guessed they wanted to be a part of the former L'Cie's celebration. Fang didn't care for any of them, only looking for a certain pink headed soldier.

She'd be lying if she said she was surprised to see Lightning. That word did no justice for the emotions she felt. It took every ounce of her being to not run to the woman. The soldier's uniform did nothing to help that fire burning inside of her. _Always liked a girl in uniform. _She noticed the tremble the girl did her best to hide, it caused her to lick her lips at the idea of the Cocoonian trembling underneath her.

While looking for the pinkette, Fang couldn't help but overhear all the conversations the guest were having.

"I heard she cheated on him already with her best friend."

"Are you sure? I thought her sister was in love with her."

"No, no. Her sister is dating that silver-haired boy."

"I thought she was dating that red-headed girl?"

"Isn't she related to Cloud?"

"No, she just went to school with him. But that girl sure is kinky, heard she likes having threesomes."

After listening to the pointless chit-chat, Fang finally spotted the woman by the drinks. As she made her way over to her, Light offered her a glass of wine, which she generously took.

"What's this? You trying to sedate me, sunshine?" Fang asked while swaying her glass, she watched as a smirk appeared over Lightning's face, watched the sparkle in her eyes.

"And if I am?" She joked, smile growing ever so slightly.

"I'd tell you, you didn't need to drug me in order to get me into bed." Fang continued, loving the ranger's smile. It has been awhile since Fang had seen the soldier so carefree.

"Just drink it."

"Dance with me." Fang offered. Lightning seemed caught off guard, asking the huntress to repeat herself once more.

"Drink it first, then I'll dance." Before Light finished her sentence, Fang had downed the drink in one go, even going as far to give a satisfied gulp. She watched as the smiled stretched on the ranger's face, making her think twice about the woman drugging her.

At first, Fang felt nothing at all, but then she felt a draining feeling. It felt like all the blood was drained from her body, followed by a powerful force radiating through her bones. All her nerves were lit to a burning degree then chilled seconds later. The draining feeling stopped, instead, forced more blood into her system, making every organ pump at a faster pace. Her eyes opened, showing dilated pulps. She watched her hand, opening and closing it to see if she had control over her body. Her breath reentered her, causing her eyes to roll back from the bliss of it all. Time slowed for her, enjoying the ride she was on. One that made her feel alive again, reborn into a new world.

Lightning laughed, still with that cheeky smile, "How do you feel?"

"High." Was her response.

"That was the only potion I found, it just so happened to be the strongest." The soldier commented, watching at the huntress return back to normal. Fang wanted to question where she found the potion but was to grateful to voice her sentence. It took her a second to feel the pulling on her arm. When she looked down, she saw Vanille pulling her to the dance floor. "You go, I'll meet up with you in a second." Lightning told her.

Light watched as Vanille and Fang danced to the song playing, hoping she doesn't mess up her first dance with the woman. She felt rather than heard someone step into her personal space.

"She's lucky to have you, you know?"

"I'm the lucky one." Light said, turning to face Lebreau more. The last time she seen the bartender was at her apartment when she made a complete fool of herself. "Listen, about what happened-"

"Don't worry about it. I knew what it was when it happened. I consider it an honor." Lebreau cut in, with a smile that reached her eyes.

"How so?" Lightning asked out of curiosity.

"To be compared to someone as amazing as her. Someone that can hold your heart and protect both you and Serah without a second thought."

The statement was the second thing that caught Light off guard for today, though the night was still young. She watched as the woman of discussion was busy dancing with Sazh, Vanille having been swept away by Hope. She said her farewell and made her way over to the warrior.

* * *

"Well, just explain to Soldier Girl how you feel, I'm sure she'll understand." Sazh said, regarding their conversation. He dropped the subject when Lightning came into view, knowing how good the woman's hearing was.

"Hey, mind if I cut in?" The young woman said, stopping in front of them.

"You sure can." Sazh exclaimed, pulling Lightning close to him, before swaying side to side. Fang let out a hearty laugh before saving the pinkette.

"I got it, old man."

Once the afro man was out of sight, Lightning visually relaxed, enjoying the peace from dancing with Fang. She sighed before resting her head on top Fang's shoulder. Fang knew the woman must have had a long day, having sympathy for her.

"Maybe we could sneak out the back, yeah?" Fang asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Lightning laughed before placing a kiss to Fang's pulse.

"It's my sister's wedding, and besides, what's the rush? We have all night." She lifted her head and placed a peck on Fang's lips, trying to convey her meaning through touch.

The kiss took Fang by surprise, not believing the ranger just did that in full view, without the aid of alcohol. A smirk made its way to her lips.

"Well, I'm just hungry, kind of in the mood for some ice cream. Neapolitan, maybe?"

"I'm not big on strawberry but vanilla and chocolate doesn't sound half bad." Light's comment made Fang burst out in laughter.

Once the laughs died down, they settled into a relaxing silence, just enjoying each other's company. They were partly surprised no one interrupted them, but then again, everyone knew how possessive Fang could get.

"There's some interesting news going around at HQ." Lightning spoke up, still happily resting her head on Fang, listening to the older woman's heartbeat.

"Yeah? What about?"

"Some 'Barbarian' put Markus into the hospital."

A smile graced Fang's lips, "Oh no, are you gonna put me in handcuffs? Read me my rights? Do I get a lecture?" Fang joked, which Light smiled to.

"Well, if I did put you in handcuffs, it wouldn't be over him, and I'd read you your rights if I didn't think you already knew them. You're entitled to protect what's yours. And as far as lectures go, good job."

any other time, Fang would have questioned the responses Lightning gave her, but today, she didn't feel like ruining a good moment. Instead, she stayed quiet, watching the world passed them by, fully content on keeping the soldier in her arms.

"Come everyone! It's time to catch the bouquet!" Vanille squeaked over the loud box. Fang instantly missed the warmth Lightning provided when she pulled away.

xXx

"Hey Fang, can I just take Claire for a second?" Serah asked, though she didn't wait for an answer.

"Sure, I'll just take a walk through the park." Fang mumbled to herself, before sulking over to Lightning's bike.

Out of ears from everyone that came, Serah pulled Light to the side of the building. "Alright Serah. You can yell at me now."

"I'm not going to yell at you, at least, not tonight. Just, be safe while I'm gone, okay? Don't leave Fang unless you have to."

"I know Serah."

"No, you don't know, Claire. You didn't see her when you were gone. She was hurting, and I don't want to see you _both_ in pain because of your stubbornness." Serah hissed at Light, making her flinch and take a step back.

"I know you love her, but please, think before you do anything rash. Oh! And clean up the mess you make at my house, I don't want my whole house to be used as a love shack."

Lightning tsked at the comment, "Please, Serah, if I was going to do that, I'd just take her to my love shack."

Serah's eyes widen, "Claire! What's gotten into you?" She mocked horror, though she was surprised with her sister's attitude, consider the fact she didn't drink anything.

"Fang," She facepalmed at the sound of that. "Go Serah. Have fun on your honeymoon, and I'll be here when you get back."

"Promise?" Serah asked, holding out her pinky finger that Light took with her own,

"Promise."

* * *

The sound of the keys hitting the table by the front door echoed throughout the house, signifying that they were alone, with no interruptions until morning. Lightning carried Fang in bridal style, not letting the huntress walk at all.

"You could just put me down, you know?"

"Yeah, but it takes the fun out of everything." Light said, using her foot to kick the door closed. Fang placed the bouquet down before Light started walking to the guest bedroom, "But we both know I'm stronger than you." Fang said, enjoying the laziness it provided.

"Yes, but I'm the one wearing the pants." Light stated before using her back to open the guest door.

"I'll let the virgin have her way tonight." Fang commented, then hit the bed with a thud. She noticed the pink hue to Lightning's cheeks before sitting up on the edge.

"Shut up." Light touched her lips to Fang's softly before pulling away, causing Fang to chuckle.

"Holding out on me, yeah?" Fang reached for Light's jacket, undoing the buttons before pulling it off the woman's shoulders.

Lightning slipped her fingers through the Yun's hair, tilting her head up slightly to look into those deep jade eyes. She moved in close, lips just centimeters away from Fang's ear.

She whispers the last thing said coherently that night before partaking in the most passionate act she will ever perform in her existence.

"Tonight, you can have all of me."

* * *

A/N:

Believe it or not, I don't really like the ending but I'm giving it to you early since I was so late before. I hope you notice all of the humor and references in this chapter, since I had fun writing it. It depends how many reviews I get for this chapter if I finish out that last bit as yalls little treat for giving me internet cookies. I hope the title of the last chapter now makes sense to all of you as well, seeing how this is now 13-2 ^_^

p.s.

To be fair, I broke this chapter up into two,...maybe three chapters ;)

R&R please.


	16. Every Action Has A Reaction

A/N:

I know it's been forever but I think after you read this chapter you can forgive me. I stayed up until 3 in the morning(Just now finishing) to get this out to you all. I just went with the flow so here you go. Happy reading ;)

* * *

The sun began to raise, illuminating the two bodies intertwined. The tanned skin woman slept peacefully, fully exhausted from the night filled with love and passion. The fair-skinned ranger was wide awake, however, absent-mindedly twirling a piece of her lover's hair. The Pulsian was excused to sleep in for as long as possible, the soldier felt. They had made love for the first time, a smile graced the Cocoonian's face. _Well, more than just once._ She silently laughed as to not wake the sleeping huntress.

The soldier watched as the Warrior snuggled up closer to her, a content smile on her face. scooted up against the headboard, Claire looked at her lover's naked form. She had her arms wrapped around Lightning while her head rested on the woman's chest. The thin sheet was wrapped around the both of them, only covering their most private parts that no one but them should see. She could also see all the bruises and scars on the woman's body, though some of them were caused by her.

Starting from the bottom, the huntress had several claw marks along her legs and thighs, accompanied with a few teeth marks. On her stomach were also bite marks, though, those would go away after a few more hours. From her chest to her neck, Fang had more than a dozen black and purple marks ranging from teeth to nails, only a few having broke skin. Those marks would take a few weeks to heal, but they both knew they would leave a scar. They even shared a laugh over it, "_didn't know you liked to claim your territory, Sunshine."_ Fang had said before Light shut her up with a passionate kiss.

The soldier was laying in bed, quietly praying she didn't have to leave, hoping that somehow, her boss would call her and say that her mission was going to be delayed. The mission was simple really, get in, set the important information, then get out. It wouldn't take very long, _forty-eight hours to be exact, piece of cake. _It was her first mission in her new rank, Special Forces, though it didn't seem worthy of a special force officer. she wouldn't miss it just for a few more rounds, though she didn't know if she would be able to turn the woman down had she offered. Deciding nothing would get done if she stayed in bed, Lightning quietly slipped out of Fang's grasp and into the adjacent bathroom to freshen up.

Standing in front of the sink, she turned the water on before splashing some on her face, then taking a good look at herself in the mirror. The marks on her skin were very similar to Fang's, although more noticeable due to her pale skin. They were a deep blue and purple, showing the raw lust they shared with each other the night before. She was nervous about her sister seeing them, though she suspected that Serah would expect them. There was no denying how much of an amazing lover Fang was, but she just assumed it came from experience. Still, Fang knew things about Lightning's body that even she herself was not aware of. She let her fingers trace the bruise on her neck, feeling how tender it was before letting them slide down between her breasts to follow the path that Fang's mouth had taken only hours ago.

The woman had left goose bumps in her wake, trailing down from each of her breast to end at the fair woman's pelvic region. She bit each side of her, where thigh meets hip, conveying just how damn _irresistible_ Light was to her. She lifted the woman's leg, placing it atop of her shoulder before going in for the kill, which caused Lightning's back to arch. The soldier let out a deep, sensual moan at the feel of the warrior's warm tongue against her wet center, already feeling full from two of her lover's fingers.

The feel of lips on the back of her neck made her eyes snap open, not having realized she had them closed. As tan arms wrapped around her waist to draw her closer, Claire's cheeks flushed red, embarrassed from the...compromising...position she found she was caught in. She heard Fang's low growl by her ear before that husky voice whispered, "Don't stop on my account."

Although embarrassed, Light couldn't help but get turned on by the idea of Fang watching her pleasure herself, so she continued. As a sigh of passion left her lips, the hunter inhaled deeply, fully enjoying her senses being overran by the woman's appealing scent. Fang turned her lover's head slightly to capture her lips in a hungry kiss. Light spun on her heel then, wrapping her arms tight around Fang's neck. The hunter picked Claire up, causing the woman to wrap her legs around her as well. The huntress groaned into the kiss as her lover's hot sex rubbed against her abs. Light bit on the Pulsian's lip once she felt fingers slide knuckle deep into her. She was trying her best to hold in the moan she so desperately wanted to release. She felt the cold bathroom sink touch her bottom before Fang pulled away from her, standing about a foot away. She watched as the tanned woman's eyes roamed her exposed body up then down, feeling as vulnerable as she did hours earlier at the thought of being her prey.

"Fuck." Fang whispered before closing the distance between them again, lips crushing together before the hunter begins sucking hard at Light's neck. The soldier knew what the word meant, having thought the same the first time she seen Fang's naked form, stripped of all things bothersome. Irresistible. Delicious. _**Mine.** _Light racked her nails down Fang's back as the woman, once again, nibbled at her pulse. As the soldier's nail began to leave a mark, the Pulsian was once again out of arm's reach. Instead of taking a step back though, she decided to travel south.

When Fang locked eyes with Light, the Cocoonian could see the raw passion and lust in her jade eyes, could see the hunger and want. She knew very well that she was her prey, a meal waiting to be devoured. She pulled her legs further apart, watching for any signs of hesitation. The soldier subconsciously scooted closer. She nodded once, much like she did last night, not wanting to break eye contact even as Fang moved closer to her. The hunter stuck her tongue out, making it as flat as can be before touching it against her prey, causing Light to bite her lip to subdue the moan that dare try to escape. Fang pulled back, smirking at the thought of Lightning thinking she won't moan, thinking Fang can't make her moan.

She did the same act again, but started at the bottom before making her way to Light's button, where she circled it a few times before engulfing it into her mouth and sucking hard. Light lost all rational thinking at that, having let the noises slip. She moaned a cuss, throwing her head back as her hand griped Fang's hair, forcing her to have more of her. Fang wasn't complaining though as she continued to enjoy Light's sweet taste. Her rewards were moans, followed by occasional demand to go faster or harder, the command to not stop, which Fang couldn't dream of doing.

Although Lightning was outspoken, Claire was not. Claire was a young shy girl who only existed when Lightning was stripped away, when the woman was left bare, no pun intended. There weren't many signs when you knew who you ever dealing with, the soldier or the woman you only got to know so much about. Few signs consisted of a blush, or the way she couldn't always look you straight in the eyes. Some others were the way she spoke or carried herself. last night, however, Fang found another one. Claire would never say when she was close to her release, probably to embarrassed at the thought, whereas Lightning has no problem telling you what she likes and doesn't like. Fang knew she only had a few more seconds when Claire got more vocal, not to be confused with more coherent . "Ah fuck Fang..." Claire moaned, it was a sensual whisper, very similar to a growl. It wasn't loud nor spoken naughty. It meant exactly what Fang would expect an incoherent Lightning to say. Ah, it feels so good. Fuck, I can't take it. Fang, I'm coming. It wasn't about the words said but the way they fell from an angel's perfect lips.

A few seconds later, Claire's back arched causing a deep low moan leave her diaphragm. She spasm, legs trapping Fang where she was while her hand involuntarily scratched at her scalp and the marble on the bathroom sink. She panted as her heart raced from the added endorphins. She tried to catch her breath to slow her heart rate but didn't have enough time before Fang sent her into her second orgasm.

When Light began to see clearly again, she was enveloped in Fang's arms as the woman consoled her. "Shush, it's okay. I'm right here." She felt the tears continue to fall down her cheek, unaware that she was crying. She wasn't upset, neither was she angry. She was loved, felt loved. She had someone who loved her from the depths of their soul, that was willing to sacrifice, to stand by her even when she tried so hard to push her away. The emotion was too overwhelming for Lightning to handle, never knowing this kind of love. She knew now how Serah and Snow felt about each other. Finally understanding, she'd be damned if she'd let her go.

"I love you."

Fang pulled back, looking at the soldier to make sure she heard her correctly. Claire looked her straight in the eyes and repeated herself, allowing no room for doubt. It was the first time either of them had said it, though they both knew the feelings were there, they didn't have to voice what they both was true. Fang was surprised though, that it was Lightning who said it first, having thought she would caved before her. She knew it wasn't in the soldier to be sensitive, appreciating and savoring the moment. A smile broke on Fang's face before she gave Lightning a quick peck, "I love you too, Sunshine."

**xXx**

"Do you have to go?" Fang whined from her spot in the bed. She watched as Lightning busied herself with getting ready, collecting all of her belongings. She had told Fang about her retrieval mission. "Yes, and when I get back, we can enjoy my time off. Now, where are my handcuffs?" Lightning asked, but left the question hanging, that is until Fang answered for her.

"Same place it was twenty minutes ago." She mumbled, slowly rubbing at her raw wrists. When Light walked closer to the bed to reach for her resistance, Fang grabbed a hold of her. In one smooth motion, Light laid flat on the bed, handcuffed to the bed post, the same way Fang was only an hour before. "Fang, enough. I have to go."

Fang flipped on top of the woman, each leg on the side of her, her hands rested beside Lightning's head, effectively keeping her attention. "Look, I just don't want you going alone, alright? I don't like the idea of it." Fang tried to beg, hoping she would reconsider.

"I'm not going alone, Markus is going with me." Light tried to reason but she knew that would only make matters worse, knowing how much Fang couldn't stand the man. As to prove her point, Fang rolled her eyes at the statement.

"For Etro's sake, Lightning, what do you see in him?" Fang barked at her, she was trying to keep her emotions in check but she was quickly losing patience.

"Nothing." Light retorted defensively.

"Oh really?" Fang countered.

"Yes. I don't trust him any more than you do." Lightning finally said, causing the look of surprise on Fang's face.

She didn't know if she was hearing things or was Lightning telling the truth. If she really didn't trust the guy, why was she 'dating' him, it didn't make sense to her. She told Light exactly that. "It's...complicated. Look, just trust me on this. I'll be back and when I do, I'll explain everything to you." Light said, an octave lower than her usual tone. Fang sucked her teeth but climbed off of her, letting her get out of her hold. She leaned against the farthest wall watching as Lightning pocketed the cuffs and stood off the bed.

"I just, have a bad feeling about this." Fang tried once more before the soldier closed the distance between them in a few short strides. She watched the emotion in Fang's eyes trying to see what it was she was so afraid of.

"I'll come back. If not, I'll give you permission to find me yourself, okay?" When she went for a kiss, Fang turned away, effectively breaking eye contact and any connection Light was trying to form. She screwed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the hurt in Lightning's expression. She heard the door open then slam shut, knowing she was alone in the house now.

Lightning didn't see the look of defeat in Fang's eyes, missed the huntress drop to the ground, head hang low with her hands trying to contain her sanity. When she knew Light couldn't possibly hear her, she let out a loud snarl, akin to an untamed beast of Gran Pulse. She had to wait to days, two days in hell to find out with the woman she just declared her love to was alright. Every minute would feel like its own personal eternity.

* * *

Fang sat in the living room of Lightning's home, flipping through the channels. She had already gone through once, finding nothing of interest. Although it was hard at first, she was happy the two days went by already. Now all she had to do was wait for Lightning to step through the front door, ready to start her vacation.

Vanille walked from out of the kitchen, bringing her sister was chips and dip. "You've been on this sofa since you got home, Fang. I'm worried." She said before placing the bowl on the coffee table by Fang's feet.

Fang had to admit, she was a little over protective when it came to the pink haired soldier, worrying as if she were her mother. It was already day two and she hasn't heard anything about a failed mission. To Fang, no news meant good news. She smiled before pulling Vanille into the spot next to hers. "No need to worry Van', Sunshine should be walking through that front door any minute now and then it's just the three of us until Serah gets home." Fang said with her usual confidence.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Before going to answer it, she gave Vanille a look saying, 'see, there she is now'. Fang threw the door open fully, expecting Lightning to stumble in, tired as hell. What she didn't expect, however, was a bulky soldier looking identical in size to Snow pulling off a sharp salute.

"Oerba Yun Fang! I am here on behave of Claire Farron. May I have a word with you?" He asked before letting his hand drop. Fang was a bit confused but allowed the man into the house anyway.

Upon walking through the first door, the soldier looked around spotting the redhead sitting on the sofa, remembering her from the time Fang was in the hospital. When Vanille laid eyes on him, she also seemed to remember, when extending her hand in formation. "You're Lightning's superior, aren't you?" She asked just to be sure. He shook her hand firmly before answering, "Former superior, yes." He turned towards Fang before speaking again.

"I'm sorry if I intruded, but it was an urgent matter." He said, not blinking once. Fang watched as the man seemed hesitant about what he wanted to say so she urged him on.

"Normally, I am supposed to go to Light's next of kin, but seeing how Serah is on her honeymoon. I went through her emergency contact, finding you after Serah." Amodar quietly said before looking back at the redhead, wondering if she should be here for this piece of information. Fang was quickly losing her patience, she couldn't help but have a gut wrenching feeling twisting in her stomach, ready to lose her breakfast and last night's dinner.

"At exactly 1300 hours, Special Forces Ranger Lightning Farron was scheduled to report to base with the mission a success. However, communication was lost after 0900 hours two days ago. I assumed Farron would go on her mission and succeed but that seems not to be the case. Moreover, Farron had not shown up to the briefing for the mission, which isn't like the soldier at all-"

Drained of patience, Fang harshly cut the man off, telling him to get to the point, though in a more vulgar way.

"Lightning's gone missing."

* * *

A/N:

First time writing something like that, didn't know what to do so I went with experience :p Hope it wasn't too bad. Also, I'm sorry Light keeps leaving, but she's a soldier who comes back for a few days, weeks, months, before leaving again. Anywho, tell me what you think and what I need to work on or change.

p.s.

The next chapter might be a little late, seeing as I'm trying to get my laptop back so I can finish all my stories and start writing my new ones. Until next time, readers!


	17. A Warrior's Way

A/N:

As you can probably see, the story is coming to an end, but I'm trying to make it an unbelievable one. Thank you for all that reviewed and faved/followed. It means a lot that you stuck around this long. A few people left some unsigned reviews so I want to address those,

Anon 1: o.0 Is that good or bad?

Anon 2: Thanks, being it's the first scene I wrote and it was completely unplanned, it means a lot.

I won't keep you guys any longer, please enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

There comes a time in life when a woman hopes she heard wrong. It may be about the clothes she's wearing, the job she's performing, or the lies she's being told. But when you say anything negative and the Cocoonian's name in the same sentence, Fang won't even acknowledge that you spoken. So it was no surprise to Vanille when the woman asked the soldier to repeat himself. It was no surprise when Fang took her first and last calming breath of the days to come. But what did surprise her was when her sister took her spot back on the sofa before addressing the man again.

Everyone that knew Fang, knew what the woman was all about. She was hot-headed, quick-tempered, and reckless. The warrior never thought before she acted, she was always the 'kill now, ask questions later' kind of girl. When Fang first turned into Ragnarok singlehandedly, she was acting as the oldest sister, strongest hunter, the proudest Yun. She didn't think to be selfish, to take Vanille and run. She did what she had to do. The second time she became Ragnarok, she did it for her friends, for herself, for her future. But when Cocoon started to fall into Gran Pulse, Fang thought of everything that was Lightning Farron.

She thought about the woman's sister, the very person that started it all. Fang owed her life to the woman in a roundabout way. If it wasn't for her, Fang and Vanille would still be in crystal, in an eternal slumber. She thought about the soldier's job, which Lightning seemed to truly enjoy. She loved her home, the place she grew up as a child. The very home her parents owned all those years before. She thought about the pinkette's future, one that she wish she could be apart of. She wanted to grow old with the woman, settle down and start a family. She wanted to fight alongside Lightning, sharing the only dance she could perform flawlessly with the perfect partner. She wanted to grow old with Claire, wanted to die a day before her so she never lived a day without her. But more than anything, she wanted the Cocoonian to live to see another day. She did the only thing she could do, she became Ragnarok with her sister, both having someone to save. She would never forget nor regret the sacrifices she was willing to make.

But Fang did just that.

It was hard at first, adjusting to everything after waking up from stasis. Just like before, Fang and Vanille seemed to forget their travels across the worlds, but in a very different way. Vanille had forgotten who everyone was but remembered all the emotions she felt for them, just having to place what emotion to the person. For awhile, Vanille thought Lightning was Serah, in the sense of, having a close bond with someone that you only met once. Fang, however, forgot her emotions and remembered everyone and the times they shared. It was easier for Vanille to adjust, just having to spend more time with each person, but Fang had a rough time getting by. When she first woke up, she would have preferred to stay with Snow, seeing as she spent the most time with him.

Something about being around Lightning just made her uncomfortable, whether it was the tension or the memories that made it so, she didn't know. She remembered talking with the soldier, but she also remembered all the tension between them. hostility mostly. At first, she couldn't stand the woman, only remembering how annoyed the soldier had been every time Fang had opened her mouth. But still, they just had this bond, a connection if you will. No matter how pissed off she got from the Cocoon native, Fang was always willing to forgive, to let her in. Have you ever felt like you've met the love of your life, but you just didn't know it? It wasn't as if Fang didn't love Lightning, she just didn't know she did. She knew the woman meant a lot more to her than she could understand.

"So you're telling me Sunshine is missing? And that you lot have no idea where or how she is?" Fang asked, looking Amodar square in the eyes. The man swallowed down whatever it was that formed in his throat, stopping him from answering. Fear? Intimidation maybe? "I'm telling you, that the last we were able to pinpoint her location, it was about twenty miles from her sister's house. We found her communicator and gunblade in a nearby forest."

Fang looked over to Vanille, who jumped to her feet, already knowing what she had to do. Once she was out of ears' reach, Fang turned her head towards Amodar, clearing her throat to grab his attention, wanting to get as much information as possible before running in guns blazing. If there was one thing she learned, it was that being hot-headed in a life or death situation would do more damage than good. "What exactly was supposed to happen on this 'mission'?"

Amodar took a seat on the coffee table, expecting this much. He never spent more than a few minutes with Fang, never actually talked to her. What he did know was that Lightning trusted this woman with more than her life, more than her sister's life. He could clearly see why. "She was given a very basic mission as an initiation to her new rank. It was simple, something she's done before. Observe the surroundings, use the information obtained effectively, and head back to base to report the status of the situation. It was easy for one person to handle, I still don't understand why she requested Markus to go with her."

_Requested? _"Why would she request him if she could handle it on her own?" Fang asked the most obvious question, she hoped the soldier had some information on the man, since Lightning had been successful in keeping her out of the loop.

He chuckled, thinking back on the first time Lightning brought the man up. "You know, when Light first referred Mark, I was thrilled. She seemed to finally make some friends, well, a friend. I thought it was weird that she wanted the man as her personal assistant but I let it be. She usually never asked for anything, the least I could do was allow simple requests. They've been on almost every mission together since the man got promoted. Moved up the ranks pretty quick too. I never questioned their relationship, when it comes to the military, the least you know, the better it is for everyone."

Before Fang could ask another question, Vanille came back into the living room, Lance in hand. She handed it to her before Fang stood from her chair. Lucky for Fang, she didn't need to waste time changing, since she was already in her hunter's grab. She couldn't treat this like any other hunt, she was looking for something more important than her next meal. Lightning, the very person she owed her life to. The very person she needed her more than her next breath. If she were to screw this up, she herself might as well be dead. _Without her, I'm dead inside anyway._

Her memories came back the night they made love. Normally, you realize how you feel before, but Fang realized during. It all came rushing to her, an overwhelming sense of emotions. She almost cried from the intensity but she didn't want to ruin an, already perfect, moment. She would die for this woman, kill for her. She would do whatever it took to make the Cocoonian smile and wouldn't stop until she did. Just being in the same room as the pinkette would bring a smile on her face. Her standing right in front of her could stop her from seeing red. Her crying would make her ready to kill whoever it was that made those tears fall, even if it was her. Right now, it was taking everything she had to not storm out there, looking for the missing soldier. Fang never allowed anyone to be this close, not even Vanille.

"Where's her communicator and gunblade now?" Fang asked before readjusting her sari. She needed to know exactly where they found it, and what was on it.

"It's down at HQ, I could give you a lift, if you want." Amodar offered. When Fang left her baby sister with instructions to stay at Hope's and to make sure Serah didn't catch wind, the two left to save their dearest friend.

xXx

As soon as they made it to Headquarters, Fang asked for the items, wanting to double-check for any leads the Guardian Crops might have missed. She didn't find anything unusual with the weapon but what she found on the phone was interesting.

The first thing that struck her as odd was the fact that Lightning's phone was unlocked. Fang knew the woman always kept her phone locked, having spent countless hours trying to figure out the pass code. Another thing that was weird was the text message she was in the middle of sending. She looked to be texting an unknown number, only getting as far as typing, 'I'm waiti-'. when Fang checked the phone log, she had a phone call from the same number she was texting, indicating that she knew the person. The saved draft was at the same time she received the phone call, telling Fang that either the person was impatient or had perfect timing.

What took Fang by surprise was the phone call Lightning received at 0940 hours, forty minutes after the phone was dropped. It was from a private caller, which Fang knew must be the kidnapper. When Fang looked up at Amodar who was sitting directly across from her, he shook his head, already knowing the question she wanted to ask.

"We tried tracking it, but the number is encrypted. Not even our security can breach it."

Fang repeated what he said, absorbing every word before rationally coming up with an answer. "If you couldn't find that one, what about the other number?" Amodar answered that question too, already expecting it, "We tracked it to about ten miles north of here. Didn't seem like anything. Maybe it was a friend. We can check it out with you want." Fang shot up from her seat, quickly exiting the building while Amodar followed behind. "Fang, let's take the car, it's faster."

Once seated in the car, Fang couldn't keep still. She had a million possibilities running through her said, every thought worse than the one before it. She tried to keep busy, tried to occupy her mind long enough to save Lightning. _Just hold on, Sunshine._ "Don't worry, we'll find her, Fang." Amodar said from the driver's seat. Chancing a glance, he saw the beginning of determination forming on Fang's face.

As soon as they pulled up to the location, Fang jumped from the car, finding nothing out of the ordinary. When Amodar walked up behind Fang, she quickly turned on the man, cursing herself for letting her guard down. Slightly startled, the soldier took a step back before taking in his surroundings once more. He hollered to one of the men who had come with them before sending him away again, of course after whispering something in his ear. When the huntress gave the soldier a raised eyebrow, Amodar clarified, "This area looks familiar to me. Wanted to do some research on it."

Just when he finished his sentence, the man from earlier came back before giving Amodar the information he asked for. She watched him nod his head in understanding before his eyes went wide. The man took off into a sprint, leaving Fang completely dumbfounded. "Shit.." She said before running after the man, catching up with him in no time.

When they arrived at the destination, Fang couldn't help but to be irritated. "What the hell was that all about?" She asked, coming to a stop in front of a two-story house. Amodar seemed to be out of breath but he gestured to the house before answering, "This is Sargent Johnson's residence-Fang, wait!" He warned, but it was futile.

Kicking the door in, Fang wasted no time in tearing the place apart, "Sunshine!" She yelled, hoping to hear a response. She searched high and low, coming up empty-handed. She heard Amodar from the door, "Man, this place looks new." Fang finally paid attention to her surroundings, taking in everything she missed before.

The house looked completely empty, as if it never been lived in. There was nothing personal in view and she hadn't noticed anything when she went through the drawers of the desks and file cabinets. No food in the fridge, no trash in the can. Fang couldn't help but get an eerie feeling about this. _Just what kind of guy is this?_ She flipped the table, angry from coming up empty on her only lead, a dead lead. From the corner of her eye, she seen something yellow, tucked into the edge of the table she just flipped. She reached for it, reading it over before letting out a snarl, "Bastard.."

"What is it?" Amodar asked, trying to read over the woman's shoulder, proving some difficulty with the huntress' weight. Fang folded the paper up before shoving it into the waistband of her shorts. "We have to find her before this bastard kills her." Fang said, trying her best to calm down her racing heart. Her mind kept replaying the words of the note in her mind, only fueling her anger that much more.

**_I want you to watch her suffer._**


	18. Unholy Smokes

A/N:

Yay an update. I want to apologize for the oh so very long delay. I was at a standstill because I didn't know where I wanted to story to go, but! I think I have it figured out now. This chapter is very short but it's something, right? Please enjoy.

* * *

The Guardian Crops Headquarters was the definition of hectic. Almost every working officer was either typing away vigorously on a keyboard, or was making an endless list of phone calls. No one has ever seen the place work so hard for anything other than war. In a sense, this meant war. It was one thing to threaten someone and another to kill, but when you kidnap and torture someone to the point that they wish they were dead, is another thing entirely. There was no telling what the crazy sick bastard would do with a Cocoonian soldier, but one could only think, especially when that soldier was female. The countless possibilities ran through each and every one of the soldiers' minds, fueling them to push through the stress and tiredness. Each of the soldiers thinking of their own mother, wife, daughter, that could be in this very situation, crying out for them. Every last soldier felt for their Lieutenant and Colonel, Lightning and Amodar, for the very brave and deadly situation they must be in. Everyone understood how the Colonel felt for the stoic Lieutenant. She was like a daughter to him, one he was very proud of; Although, the pride didn't come from thin air.

Lightning applied herself at everything, good or bad. When the young woman first started as a 31B, Lightning took every patrol seriously, coming out on top every time she was requested. She quickly moved up, becoming a Sargent in less than two years. Even before the Purge, Lightning was looking at the promotion to an officer of the Guardian Crops Police Force. When she came back to the GC, she was rewarded with a rank, respect, and loyalty. She was a First Lieutenant of the GCPF, though was on reserve until further notice. Her name was put into every high position that became available, until finally, the Special Forces recruited her. They happily took the soldier in, quickly shipping her off for training with the group they had already prepared. They hadn't enough time to write an official letter of request, so they just informed Colonel Amodar that she needed to report immediately to base at 2200 hours. Lightning suffered the consequence of skipping the ceremony by deploying on a mission the following day. Guardian Crops Special Forces Officer Lieutenant Colonel Lightning Farron gladly accepted the mission and skipped the ceremony to attend her sister's wedding.

The last person to see Lightning alive and well was Oerba Yun Fang, the very woman walking into the Lion's den.

The kidnapper, Markus Johnson, had called Lightning's cell phone, knowing that the military had it. He had one request, Fang. He wanted the woman to show up, alone, with no weapons. The huntress had agreed, not thinking of a plan fast enough. So here she was, standing in the exact spot that her lover's gunblade was found. She stood, one hand on her hip, waiting for the ex-Sargent to show his ugly grin. She heard a leaf behind her crunch, making every hair on her neck to raise. She whipped around, fists in the air, ready to connect with flesh. Mark was standing ten feet in front of her, hand in his pocket, smiling like he just performed a miracle. Just then, Fang noticed the body that laid motionless behind the man, along with the trail of blood that colored the glass. It was the new rookie that Amodar ordered to escort Fang, not that she needed it. He hurled the man in front of her, kicking him in stomach. Fang thought the man was dead, but he responded to the kick, hissing in more pain. Mark chuckled then, drawing Fang's attention back to him.

"You see what you did? If you had did what I said, he wouldn't have to go through such pain." He then pulled a handgun from behind him, firing once at the man, hitting him directly in his shoulder. The man screamed in pain, before the deranged kidnapper fired once more, hitting the rookie in the head. Everything was moving at such a slow pace for Fang, she didn't know how to react to the shooter. She had seen people kill before, but usually, they showed a conscience. She moved her eyes from the man laying on the ground towards the man responsible.

She saw the sadistic smile on the man's face, making Fang uneasy. She wasn't scared for her own life, to hell with that, she was scared shitless for Lightning's and what could have happened to her. They both may be strong, but without magic, they couldn't properly defend themselves. The delusional man aimed the gun at Fang before gesturing with his other hand for her to come closer. "Ah, you should have just listened to Lightning and left her with me. Now, she's fighting for her life, and it's all because of you." He said as she made her way towards him.

"Yeah, well. I usually don't take orders from people I'm stronger than." She commented, shrugging her shoulders as she tried to appear as calmly as she could. Fang didn't want the man to find her weakness, though she was sure he already knew after the reckless things she did. She stepped in front of the gun, the barrel pressing against her chest. She noticed him clench his teeth as well as the gun.

"Getting cocky, are we?" He asked, smirking as he repositioned his finger on the trigger.

Fang took a deep breath before exhaling, letting all her fears and doubts leave her. She grinned widely, "If you were going to kill me, then you would have already did it. That only tells me you need me." She was hoping to call his bluff. Her main concern was Lightning, not this psychopath in front of her.

He chuckled. He surprised her when he relaxed completely. She was about to make a move before he stated his thoughts on the matter. "I need you alive, not healthy." He then aimed the gun at her shoulder and fired once before turning the gun to her thigh and shooting her there.

The first shot she was prepared for, gritting her teeth as her torso jerked from the blow. It wasn't too big of an issue, given the amount of times she used a damaged shoulder. She wasn't expecting the second shot though, initialing dropping to her healthy knee. Her hand went to the wound before her mind could process what was about to happen. She was too late to move away as the man swung the bud of his gun at her head, knocking her unconscious.

The gun man sighed before shaking his head. He bent down and placed a hand on Fang's back. He inhaled before completely relaxing himself. After a minute, a dark cloud of smoke emerged from the ground, engulfing the pair in total darkness. It lingered for a few minutes before retreating and taking both with it.


End file.
